Marvelous Things
by chemicalmadness
Summary: Katherine Harrison has no idea what she has gotten herself into boarding the S.S. Venture, but she's about to find out. She meets new people and finally gets to go somewhere new, but it's not exactly what she pictured. Jimmy/OC
1. Leaving The States

**This was made a while ago…kind of regret writing it completely. Note that there will be mistakes in the writing and grammar, if you can deal then do so but otherwise, I would leave now.**

**Marvelous Things**

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

My name is Katherine Harrison and I want to travel the world.

I walked the damp street searching for anywhere to hide. I didn't want to be there anymore. My parents were forcing me to marry a man I had no interest in. I wasn't about to stay here and let them win. They said I couldn't let this chance go to waste, saying that if I were to get married in the coming hardships I might have a chance to survive it, money wise.

My family wasn't the wealthiest, we were middle class. But they wanted more, more money, more from my 5 brothers and me.

I grew up with them all, Robert or Bobby the eldest at age 22 and one who always looked out for us when mom and dad were gone. Jeffery, Jeff for short, the second eldest at 20, the sweetie of the family. Harry, the middle child at 19, the strongest and bravest. Sammy, 2 years younger then me at 15, and the smartest. And Teddy the youngest, and the baby of the family at 13, although he was pretty mischievous.

I was the middle child as well at 17, younger then Bobby, Jeff, and Harry, older then Sammy and Teddy. I was what my brothers called the 'Mix', or all of them put together. I had Bobby's protective skills, Jeff's sweetness, Harry's daringness, Sammy's smarts, and Teddy's mischief. But I also was my own person, I liked to sing, draw and play cards.

I am not too girly and not too boyish. I was now wearing a blue dress just below the knees and had my hair was down all the way in its regular wavy curls. I had brought a few things, only necessities, a little food, a brush, a dress, two pants and two shirts, a copy of Brave New World, by Aldous Huxley and my journal consisting of songs, poems and pictures, most of my brothers and me. I also had a jacket on. They all fit in my very small duffle bag.

I told my brothers I was leaving and they agreed after a fight that it was the best for me. I promised them that in the future I would see them again.

I continued down near ships, I saw some people boarding one. It seemed like I could sneak on, I moved forward getting nearer to the people on the ship. There was a woman with short curly blonde hair and wearing a trench coat and a blue hat. There was also a man, short and plump with a hat as well. Another man was talking to them, as though he was the captain.

They seemed to be carrying equipment on board.

I saw my chance to get on when the people were beginning to board, continued to bring things on the ship. Just as they were bringing the last things up I quickly scurried on board.

I crawled down into the ship's cargo hold. It had cages everywhere so I hid among some of them.

I heard voices so I tried my best to stay hidden. One man was saying things to another; I'm guessing he was new to the ship as well. He sounded like he was getting settled and then I heard a typewriter.

I began to fall asleep to the clicks of the keys.

* * *

**So what do you think? Tell me please.**


	2. Brave New Girl

**Marvelous Things**

**Chapter 2: Brave New Girl**

**If you want to see the banners check out my profile and look at my photobucket account. I just got my account public so it should work.**

* * *

I woke up the next day hearing the typewriter again.

I heard another person come down, "Compliment's of the chef" he said. He sounded young, and I began to turn my head to hear better. The new man seemed appalled, "Lamb's brains in walnut sauce" said the other voice. He continued to type.

Suddenly I heard another pair of footsteps, "Jimmy, you run those ropes up the deck like I told you?" asked a man.

"Doing it now Mr. Hayes," he replied. "How about you return Mr. Driscoll's pen first?" asked the man and I heard a distant plunk.

Mr. Driscoll, couldn't mean Jack Driscoll, could it? The boy seemed to run up, "He don't mean no harm, I'll try to keep him out of your way. He just likes it down here, that's where I found him, 4 years ago, stowed away in one of the back cages. His arm was broken in two places. He was wilder then half the animals in this place. Still won't tell me where he came from, but it wasn't any good place." Mr. Hayes explained.

I began to get annoyed of staying in the same area. I tried to go back behind another cage but my dress ripped on a loose end of the cage. It made a loud rip, "Did you hear that?" asked Mr. Hayes.

I heard footsteps drawing near, "For Christ's sake another stowaway-"

He pulled me up but stopped when he saw I was a girl. "Who are you little Miss, and how'd you get here?" he asked.

I saw Jack stepping up. "I'm Katherine Harrison, I came aboard here yesterday" I said looking down. "Why?" he asked, "My parents were forcing me to marry" I said.

"How old are you?" he asked suspiciously. "I'm 17" I answered. "Why are you to marry?" asked Jack.

I looked up, "My parents say that they can't support us and if I had a suitor then I may be able to survive the hardships of the Depression. You see I have 5 brothers, all of them work, as did I, at a restaurant, cooking and singing. My three older brothers, Bobby, Jeff and Harry, they all work building with my father. Mom stays at home and Sammy and Teddy both work at our uncle's shipyard." I explained.

"My parents insisted I married someone to support me, I didn't want that. Why marry someone you don't love?"

"Well, we're going to have to talk to Skipper, the Captain about you staying aboard. Although it's not like we can throw you off we've already set coarse" he said.

He took my arm and led me up stairs. I was pulled through to the Captain's deck and saw a man standing there looking sternly at the map.

"Captain, we've found a stowaway" said Hayes. "She can't leave, she has a forced marriage upon her," he added. "How old is she?" he asked as though I weren't there, "I'm 17, Mr.….?" I answered.

He looked at me surprised that I answered, "Englehorn, Captain Englehorn" he said. "Wait, Englehorn? My uncle knows you, Captain Stevens?" I exclaimed. "Oh right, he's still working?" he asked. "Yes, my brothers. Teddy and Sammy work for him." I said. "Your brothers?"

"Five of them" I said. "Well she can stay down in the cages with Jack and Jimmy." he said. "If you need extra clothes, Miss. Darrow may help you of out, she has made a few dresses of her own. You will assist Lumpy in the kitchen and Miss. Darrow if she needs it. You will also need to help on board as well, Mr. Hayes or Jimmy can show you around. And there may be some rooms soon but at the very least you may have to share with Jimmy if you get the room." he explained.

"Okay, um who's Jimmy?" I asked after hearing his voice many times I was becoming curious. "Oh, Jimmy is a stowaway as well. He was at least, he's your age, 17. He helps aboard a lot as well." he explained.

"Oh" I said. "In fact his cage will be right next to yours" Mr. Hayes said. I nodded, "Okay" I agreed.

I began to walk back down to put my stuff away. I found a cage with stuff in it so I thought I must be the one next to it. I set my stuff down. I then pulled out Brave New World and read a section:

_"In fact", said Mustapha Mond, "you're claiming the right to be unhappy."  
__"All right then," said the Savage defiantly, "I'm claiming the right to be unhappy."_

"_Not to mention the right to grow old and ugly and impotent; the right to have syphilis and cancer; the right to have too little to eat; the right to be lousy; the right to live in constant apprehension of what may happen to-morrow; the right to catch typhoid; the right to be tortured by unspeakable pains of every kind." There was a long silence.  
"I claim them all," said the Savage at last.  
Mustapha Mond shrugged his shoulders. "You're welcome," he said._

"That's a good book," said I voice, I turned and dropped the book in my cage. "Sorry, I'm Jack Driscoll" he said shaking my hand, "I know who you are" I said. "Oh" he replied. "Well, I'd better get up there" I said and he nodded.

* * *

**I promise Jimmy is in the next chapter. I am off to bed. It's really late so I decided to upload this out of boredom. Tell me what you think! And Take my Poll on my profile. **


	3. Pictures Of You

**Marvelous Things**

**Hope you are liking it. Check out the banners under my photobucket account listed on my profile. It's public so you're able to veiw them. Take my poll on my profile as well.**

**Chapter 3: Pictures of You**

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

I went up and found Englehorn again, "What should I start?" I asked.

"Well go in and help Lumpy then we'll see what else needs to be done. Oh and if he gives you a hard time tell him who your uncle is." he explained. I nodded and walked to find the kitchen.

I walked in and found a man shaving a man, a crewmember I suppose. "Um, my name is Katherine Harrison and I am to help you work in the kitchen and to work on the ship, Mr.?" I said.

"Lumpy, and no woman work in my kitchen," he said returning to work.

"My uncle is Captain Stevens," I said. He turned in awe, "You'll do," he said looking me up and down.

He pointed to a huge pot of food, "You can start by cleaning this out," he said. I nodded and began to pick up the pot and brought it to the sink.

I finally finished and saw all the guck on my hands. I washed my hands making sure I got everything off. I faced Lumpy who was still shaving crewmembers. "Your done for the day, thanks for the help" he said. I smiled and walked downstairs.

I got into my cage and set down my things and a blanket. The crew also gave me two pillows and a blanket as well. I pulled out my pictures and smiled.

One was of me, Sammy and Teddy all with a wide grin on our faces. We were at the opening of the Central Park Zoo. It wasn't that long ago. In fact, once we got there we were goofing around and making believe that we were the animals. Teddy actually got in a cage, well more like stuck but we got him out.

The next picture was of Harry and me, we were both standing in front of the Empire State Building. Harry, Jeff and Bobby helped build the Empire State Building, they took pictures at the top most of the time. When mom first saw them she was scared to flip to the next picture. They took me up one day, not too high though because they were working in the middle.

The next picture was exactly that, me and Harry standing together while Jeff and Bobby were working on a ledge, all of us were smiling.

The one after that was of mom, dad and me at my 'fiancé's' party. I wasn't smiling and neither was my father. He didn't like the fact that he didn't know the man and that I was going to have to be with him.

I turned to the next one and saw me and Sammy at the shipyard with Uncle Dave/Captain Stevens. We were holding up a piece of the ship they were building. I couldn't remember what the ship was called...

I turned to the next one and it was of Jeff and me. We were at my job on stage for karaoke night.

I looked for my last picture but I couldn't find it. I decided to look around some more up on deck. By now I was wearing a white nightgown, so I should have been fine.

I walked out looking at the night sky. It was so beautiful; I then heard some rummaging behind me.

I turned around to find a boy about my stage running down the stairs. I followed him seeing him stumble through the cages.

I went near my cages and fell to the ground after tripping on something. I looked down near my feet to find a boot. I looked around trying to find something to pick myself up with. "Ow" I said. "Are you alright?" asked a voice. "That depends, is that your boot?" I asked.

He nodded and looked at my face. "Here" he said picking me up so that I could limp back to my cage. He had my arms over his shoulders.

The ship shook violently. "Wait" he said and picked me up bridal style. I held on tightly as the water shifted the boat more. He began to loose balance.

He fell back on a cage and dropped to the ground. I fell beside him, "Oh my God, are you okay?" I asked crawling closer to him. He nodded, "Are you sure?" I asked. "I'll be fine" he replied. I saw sweat drip down his forehead, I put my hands to his face and wiped it off gently.

I tried to help him up and he tried to help me up. We ended up on my cage and I fell backwards.

"My name's Katherine Harrison, you are?" I asked.

"Jimmy" he replied and put out his hand which I took. I silently gathered my things and put them in the corner of the big cage. It was big enough to fit three people.

He began to sit back, but he was still hurting.

"Hey, you want to stay in here?" I asked. He looked at me surprised, "No, don't get the wrong idea, I'll find another cage and you can stay in here for the night" I said.

He nodded, "Thanks" I nodded and went to the cage next to me seeing his stuff sprawled across it. I got under his covers and breathed in the scent of salt water. I sighed and began to drift to sleep.

"Goodnight Jimmy" I said.

"Goodnight Katherine" he said.

* * *

**Strange meeting right? Well I like spontaneous and random things, so deal. lol. Tell me what you think! And take my poll on my profile!**


	4. Kleptomania

**Marvelous Things**

**Okay so I'm writing chapter 13 at the moment and I'm hoping to put all chapters up to 8 today. I want to be sure that I am doing this right so tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 4: Kleptomania**

* * *

I woke up the next morning remembering that my picture was still gone. I crawled out of Jimmy's cage and looked over at mine seeing that it was empty. Jimmy must have gotten up early.

I changed into a pair of pants and a shirt. I took out my pictures to find another one missing, the one of me and Jeff.

I walked to the boardwalk, wondering if Jimmy took it. I continued to walk faster when I saw Jimmy at the end of the ship. "Hey!" I called angrily. He turned to me with a surprised look on his face.

I pulled him by the arm and he slouched. "Sorry" I said remembering him getting hurt yesterday. "It's fine" he replied.

"Don't get mad at me if it isn't true, but did you take my pictures?" I asked.

He looked down, "Yes" he said taking them out of his pocket.

I looked at them; there was Jeff and my smiling faces at the restaurant on stage.

I looked at the other one I lost first. It was of me on the end of my uncle's ship. I stood there smiling wearing a long white dress. I was going to meet my soon to be fiancé on that voyage and I didn't even know until we were introduced.

I felt betrayed by my parents and brothers but I soon realized my brothers didn't know. I began to feel tears rising, I looked on the back which my mother labeled, 'Kat, Before the Meeting, 1932'

I searched my pants pocket, there was my after picture. I was standing at the edge of the ship again, still wearing the dress but not the smile. Instead I was looking down at the water and crying. Bobby took that picture. I guess I should've seen the engagement coming, they forced me to wear the dress and gave me smaller portions at the dinner table.

I looked on the back, Bobby labeled it, 'Kat's Worst Fate, 1932'.

I picked my face up, "Here" I said showing him the pictures of me before and after. He looked on the back and had trouble reading. When he finished he looked at me, "What meeting?" he asked.

"My fiancé. The only reason I was happy in that picture was because I didn't know what was going on." I said. "You didn't know you were to be engaged?" he asked. I shook my head, "No, the way I figured out was when I met him. Look at the other one" I said. He looked at it and read the back slowly again.

"You didn't marry him?" he asked. "No, that's why I'm here, I ran away. My brothers are the only one's who know," I said.

"How old are you?" he asked. "Seventeen" I answered. "Me too" he said.

I told him the whole story of my brothers, my parents reasoning over the marriage and my leaving. He listened intently.

"I can show you the rest of my pictures if you want" I said. He looked down, "I don't mean to steal things, I can't control it. I have a problem," he said. I looked at him, seeing that he didn't mean to. "I forgive you," I whispered.

"Katherine! We need you up here!" called Lumpy and I nodded to him.

I turned back to Jimmy, "You should go," he said. "Hold them for me, and I just want you to know, I want to be friends" I said before walking backwards and away. I saw him smile and I turned to run up to the kitchen.

* * *

**Okay so I looked over Kleptomania, before I put this one out again and discovered that it was discovered in the 1960's so I had to change a part of this one. This shows how it's good to repost and reread. **

**I know it's super short but I just wanted to show Jimmy's own troubles with Kleptomania and I wanted to show what happened with the pictures. Tell me what you think and take my poll on my profile.**


	5. I'm Sitting On Top Of The World

**Marvelous Things**

**Okay this one goes a bit further into Katherine's past. I hope you enjoy it. **

***CONTAINS SPOILERS TO THE BOOK A BRAVE NEW WORLD!***

**Chapter 5: I'm Sitting On Top Of The World**

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

"Hey Lumpy, what's on the to-do list today?" I asked. "Well, we need to make the crew breakfast so, start by getting the porridge ready and I'll get the potatoes cleaned for later." he directed. I began to make the porridge and as I did I thought about home.

_

* * *

_

_~Flashback~_

_I walked on stage with all my brothers. I was not going up by myself for this song, it was our song._

"_I'm sitting on top of the world, Just rolling along Just rolling along."_

_Bobby held my hand as guy's took glances at me. I smiled and turned back to the mic, "I'm quitting the blues of the world, Just singing a song Just singing a song" we sang. I saw my mother and father come in with a young man and two other people. _

_Harry, Sammy took Teddy up on their shoulders and Jeff and Bobby pulled me up on their's. Me and Teddy laughed our heads off.  
_

"_Glory, hallelujah, I just phoned the parson, "Hey, Par, get ready to call!" Just like humpty dumpty I'm ready to fall." Harry and Sammy pushed Teddy up in the air and caught him._

"_I'm sitting on top of the world, Just rolling along Just rolling along." We continued to sing and me and Teddy were holding on to each other's hands. _

_I looked back to the crowd to see the man still looking at me. I stopped smiling and got confused as my mother tried to break his stare away from me. _

_Bobby brought me back to earth as he and Jeff looked up at me for the big finish. Everyone in the crowd was cheering drunkenly._

"I'm quitting the blues of the world, Just singing a song Just singing a song." I sang alone and the boys pushed me and Teddy back up into the air and caught us one last time on the last word. They brought me down and kissed my cheeks. I hugged them all.

_I couldn't get the man off my mind though, why was he here? And why was he talking to my parents?_

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

I continued to make the porridge as most of the crew came in. I got some plates for them and they all took some. I sat down with a little porridge myself and pulled out Brave New World. I continued to read the last page:

"_Just under the crown of the arch dangled a pair of feet.  
'Mr. Savage!'  
Slowly, very slowly, like two unhurried compass needles, the feet turned towards the right; north, north-east, east, south-east, south, south-south-west; then paused, and, after a few seconds, turned as unhurriedly back towards the left. South-south-west, south, south-east, east..."_

I started to cry a little. I decided to go outside, putting the book in my back pocket. I walked to the end of the ship and felt so upset. Not only because of the book but because I couldn't help but feel that I was betraying my brothers. Sure, they knew I left but I still left a burden upon them.

I felt eyes on my back. I turned and saw Jimmy, "Hey, are you alright?" he asked. I wiped some tears, "Yeah, I'm fine just thinking of back home." I said.

He stood beside me, "Are you thinking of leaving?" he asked. "No, I just, when we do get back to New York, I just want to see my brothers. They're the only ones I miss." I said.

He held my hand, "Everything will be fine, but I was wondering, when we get back to New York are you staying there?" he asked. "No, I want to travel and this ship is my way" I said looking at the water.

He did the same, "Did you love him?"

* * *

**Oh! What will she say? Dun Dun Dun Dun!**


	6. Did You Love Him?

**Marvelous Things**

**Okay so I have the recap just in case. This one goes into Kat's struggles. I think I might put up to chapter 10 now, just cause, lol.**

**Chapter 6: Did You Love Him?**

* * *

**Recap:**

_He held my hand, "Everything will be fine, but I was wondering, when we get back to New York are you staying there?" he asked. "No, I want to travel and this ship is my way" I said looking at the water._

_He did the same, "Did you love him?"_

**Start of Chapter:**

"What?" I asked looking at him. "Did you love him?" he asked again.

I looked into his eyes, "I've never really been in love. To tell you the truth, I hated him" I answered.

"I hated the fact that I had to be with him and I didn't have a choice. I hated the way he looked at me…like I was a piece of meat. I hated the way he would show off and say he was better then others. I hated the way he talked to me and my family, no not my family my brothers…"

I began to cry, "I hated…I hated when he touched me. I felt so angry and I couldn't do a thing about it…I couldn't do anything. And I knew that, my mother and father knew that, my brothers knew that, and most of all, he knew that"

Jimmy touched my arm. "I'm sorry" he said and pulled away. "No, it's fine…I don't mind your touch." I said. He just sat there, I stood closer to him. I turned to see some of the crew. We separated and sat down on some of the barrels.

I saw the woman and pudgy man come out.

"Hello, I'm Anne Darrow, I see you are the only other woman on this ship. It's great to meet you," she said. "Hi, I'm Katherine Harrison, it's wonderful to meet you. I hear you are on the ship for a movie," I said shaking her hand.

"Yes, well I needed the money. The Depression isn't a friend to anyone," she said. "I know exactly how you feel, my parents were forcing me to marry, so I ran away leaving everything behind." I said. I was confessing things to her without even knowing the woman, but I knew I could trust her.

"Well, if it wasn't love then it wasn't worth it" she said.

I smiled and turned to see the pudgy man. "Hello Miss?"

"Harrison, Katherine Harrison" I said and shook his hand. "Ah well Miss. Katherine, we are shooting now so if you would be so kind as to-"

I walked away and sat next to Jimmy, "What a dope" he said. "Seems like it" I replied. He smiled and got up, "Come with me" he said. I took his hand and ran to through the ship. We went down the halls in search of a room.

Low and behold, Bruce's room was where we ended up.

I saw Jimmy take out a pen, he started to scribble over the posters of Bruce. How full of yourself do you have to be to have posters of yourself on your own walls? I laughed at the outcome. We started to leave the room, I stumbled a bit along with Jimmy. Then we saw Bruce.

Jimmy was holding back a laugh and we squirmed past him. I ran up with Jimmy on my heels.

(Next Morning)

I walked up to find Anne getting acquainted with the crew. Carl's assistant all of a sudden perplexed her, "It's okay Mr. Denham I know who this is," she said. "Actually I'm a big fan of your work," she started.

Oh no, she thought he was Jack.

"No Anne-"

Just then Jack got what was going on, he started to walk towards her from behind with a book in his hands. "He looks so much better in person," she whispered. "Anne I beg of you" said Carl.

"You see Mr. Driscoll I thought you would be one of those over obsessed literary types. You know the geek with the glasses and his head shoved up his ass-"

Jack closed the book in Anne's face. "It's nice to meet you Miss. Darrow," he said.

I stared wide-eyed, oh my God.

* * *

**Lol. I had to put that part in! So funny!!! Tell me what you think!**


	7. Sheer Beauty

**Marvelous Things**

**WARNING SUPER SHORT! I know I'm so upset to make this one really short but the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Chapter 7: Sheer Beauty**

* * *

**(Katherine's P.O.V.)**

I went back on the deck after helping Lumpy serve breakfast. Anne was so embarrassed, she was lucky that she could go right back to work.

I was looking at the horizon, it was so beautiful. I hated being away from my brothers, but this was like therapy to me, being out in the open. I looked at my picture of Sammy and me again, when we were at the shipyard.

I tried to read the side of the ship, **S.S.** **VENTURE**.

* * *

I was wearing a dress today so I put the picture in my book and set it down on a deck table. Most of the crew was out so I decided to sit down at the crow's nest.

I heard a bit of music start. It was fast paced. Jimmy was dancing and creating a crowd. He was very graceful yet playful when he danced. He made every movement look so easy. Anne began to join in, following his steps. The crew began to clap.

I laughed looking down at them. He lifted her up and she tried to make him put her down. He eventually did. I smiled as he continued to dance around.

**(Jimmy's P.O.V.)**

I continued to dance with Ms. Darrow. It was quite fun. That is until I noticed that Katherine wasn't outside. I looked around a bit in the middle of dancing. No where to be seen.

"Ey! Jimmy!" called a voice. I looked up. There she was, smiling like crazy. Her hair blew all around her face and her dress was moving slightly in the winds. Then her hair flew back so that it was flying yet not touching her face at all. Her sheer beauty was memorizing, no wonder her fiancé stared at her so often.

I smiled up at her, "Come down!" I called. "No, I'm terrible" she cried laughing. "I doubt that" I said. Then the way she looked reminded me of her picture, the before shot.

**'Kat, Before the Meeting' 1932.**

"Fine, but I'm not doing you anymore favors!" she called. "This isn't a favor! It's a request!" I called. "Ugh!" she called. I laughed to myself. I danced again. It was uplifting knowing that she was coming down to see me.

"Hey Dancer Boy!" she called. I turned my head smiling as I did. She stood there in her dress, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm not gonna get rid of you am I?" she asked. I shook my head.

She took a seat on one of the barrels. She wasn't getting off that easy.

* * *

**So the next chapter is definently longer. This was the first time I had Jimmy's P.O.V., so if you want more of those chapters please tell me. And I hope you have enjoyed reading this so far. There will be a major twist in the story and you will see it soon.**


	8. Dance

**Marvelous Things**

**Okay this one is definetly longer! Again with P.O.V. of Jimmy. Which I hope you like. A bit of recap before we start as well.**

**Chapter 8: Dance**

* * *

Recap:

_"Hey Dancer Boy!" she called. I turned my head smiling as I did. She stood there in her dress, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm not gonna get rid of you am I?" she asked. I shook my head._

_She took a seat on one of the barrels. She wasn't getting off that easy._

* * *

Start of Chapter:

**Jimmy's P.O.V.**

"Hey" she yelped as I picked her up off the bench. I held her over my back and danced a little. She started to laugh, "Put me down!" she yelled through her laughing. "Nope" I said and spun her around.

She put her hands out and let go completely. I set her down and we just danced now. Still fast paced and upbeat. I picked her up again and sat her on my shoulder while she threw her hands in the air.

The song ended and I put her down, we were both laughing and smiling. "You were amazing," she said. I looked down, "So were you" I said.

Then a slow song came on and I noticed it was beginning to get dark out. Most of the crew went back inside. She sat back down on a barrel. I sat next to her; I wanted to ask her to dance. I was scared though; I mean she was someone special.

I watched as she stood up and looked out at the water, she was so beautiful. I couldn't do anything though; she had been through so much. I didn't want to scare her or push her into something like her parents did.

That wouldn't be fair.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured. "Yes you are," I breathed out.

"Huh?" she asked. "Nothing, would you like to dance?" I asked.

She smiled, "Sure"

I took her hand and led her out to the middle of the steamboat's deck. I turned to face her and she looked down. I held her backside as she looked up at me with a small smile. I then held her hand close to my body while she set her hand around my arm.

We slowly swayed back and forth. Some of the crew came back out and played a bit faster. As they did I began to dip and spin her. She smiled the whole time. "You know, this is nice," I whispered into her ear. "Yeah, it is" she said back.

"I'm sitting on top of the world," she sang softly. I smiled with my face next to her ear. "Me too" I said.

I twirled her once more before pulling her close back to me. She started laughing and I joined in. She took my hands in hers, "Ready?" she asked. I nodded.

She then started to spin and took me with her. We were both laughing so hard and again I couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Her hands were warm while mine were cold.

"This is crazy!" she yelled. "I know," I yelled back.

We looked like two little kids.

We stopped and once she tried to pull away I picked her up bridal style and spun her around. She yelped and held on tight, "Don't worry, I'll never let you go," I said. She smiled and put her arms around my neck.

We both stopped when the music did. She took my hand and we ran downstairs to the cages.

"I have to change," she said and I nodded ready to leave. "Jimmy it's fine, I do have undergarments" she said smiling. I nodded bashfully. At the same time I had to make sure not to stare so I sat down in my cage while she grabbed clothes.

She began to undress and I turned away.

"You know I always wanted to travel," she said. I continued to stay turned away but still managed to get a few words out. "You know, going to new places, meeting new people. Isn't that fascinating?" she asked. "Yeah, this trip should open your eyes to that sort of stuff, considering we're going to be out here until we turn back." I said. "Well yeah but I want to see things, I mean don't get me wrong I loved meeting everyone, well almost everyone," she said referring to Mr. Denham and Bruce.

"Well maybe you will" I said turning to see her fully dressed in some pants and a flannel nightshirt. She sat in front of me, "How do I know I will?" she asked. "I'll go with you," I said. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah, we'll travel together until you meet some nice guy and leave me alone to become a lonely captain like Englehorn," I said.

She started to laugh and I joined in, "Well I would never leave you," she said smiling. "I won't either" I replied.

We both got in our cages and said goodnight.

* * *

In the middle of the night I heard her stirring. "No, mom…no…I won't do it…"

I ran over to her as she began to scream. "Hey, you okay?" I asked as she sat up. "Yeah…no. It was about him and my parents," she said. I already guessed. "You're gonna be alright" I said reassuringly.

I started to go back to my cage right next to hers. "Jimmy! Can you stay with me?" she asked sheepishly.

"Sure" I said trying to keep myself calm. I crawled in next to her and she wrapped her arms around me. I held on to her as well.

"Thanks" she said. "No problem" I replied.

I knew I would get no sleep tonight; I would be too busy trying to hold on to this moment for as long as I could.

* * *

**This chapter had the most fluff, I must say. Thanks to those who are reading and please give me feedback. Again, Thanks a million!**


	9. Never Gonna Leave You

**Marvelous Things**

**This one is more lengthy from the lyrics. I hope you enjoy the new flashback as well.**

**Chapter 9: Never Gonna Leave You**

* * *

3rd Person's P.O.V.

Jimmy awoke silently. He looked down to see his arms around Katherine and her arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled to himself. He heard a cough and looked up. **Captain Englehorn.**

"What's this?" he asked. "Nothing, she was…she had a bad dream and told me to stay with her," Jimmy explained. "I get it. Just try to keep your love life off of this ship," he replied with a smirk. "I-What?" Jimmy asked. "You'll see" Englehorn smiled and walked off.

Jimmy sat there confused but it all went away when he looked down at her.

A few moments later Katherine awoke with a start. She looked down to see her arms around Jimmy's waist. "Oh" she yelped as she looked up to see Jimmy's shimmering eyes. "It's alright," he said. Katherine got up and picked up some change of clothes. She changed very quickly.

Jimmy got up and got dressed as well.

"Oh shit" Jimmy muttered. "What?" Katherine asked. "I have to go help Englehorn and Mr. Hayes. I overheard Mr. Denham talking to Jack about an island that isn't on the map. **We think it's dangerous**," Jimmy said.

**"We'll be fine, with you guys…"** Katherine trailed off.

* * *

_~Flashback (Katherine's P.O.V.)~_

"Father_! Where on earth are you taking me?" I yelled. "Somewhere I know you'll love" he replied holding his hands over my eyes. "Okay…open" he said taking his hands away from my eyes. It was beautiful. Right in front of me the stage at the restaurant I worked at was lit up with candles and there in the middle of it was a microphone._

"_What's this for?" I asked. "Something to do for you" he shrugged. "Thanks Father" I said kissing his cheek._

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

_I walked on the stage and sang my heart out that night. My brothers were all here tonight and I felt in my top form._

_That is until __**he**__ showed up…_

_I tried to hold back tears. Whenever he was around he took advantage of my vulnerability. And he knew it. And sadly so did my family, but nothing could be done no matter how much I wanted to just leave._

_He sat up in front with one of his friends whispering to him (probably about me) and winking. I was shaking and looking down and away from him any chance I could get._

"_This song is um…Hallelujah" I said and set the microphone back in place. I stood there in my _

_"I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

_I sang to the crowd. Some people were listening others weren't, it was like any other night. Except this night would change._

"Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

_I looked to see him staring at me. Eating me away with that stare. I hated that stare.  
_

"_Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

_I started to get very teary eyed but I couldn't show it. In the crowd I saw my brothers begin to stand up._

"There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

_I showed them a reassuring smile. They weren't convinced._

"Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

_I ended the song and people applauded. As I went to go offstage, I was pulled away. "Sawyer stop" I said as he pushed me against a wall. "You look lovely," he said. "You better get away" I whimpered._

"_Who's gonna come and save you?" he asked. "We are" said Bobby as he pulled him off of me. I ran to Teddy and wrapped my arms around him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm. fine" I choked out. Jeff and Harry ran up to help Bobby against Sawyer._

"_You don't do that to her ever again!" yelled Harry being his brave self. Sammy was handing me his jacket while Teddy comforted me. "Well boys, I'm going to be her husband so I tell her what to do" said Sawyer. "You will never control her!" Jeff yelled. "Unfortunately little ones I will be the judge of that" he said and walked off._

"_You go to hell! You go right to hell!" Teddy yelled after him._

"_Kat, you okay? **That guy is dangerous**" Bobby said. "It's not like I can change that, **I'll be safe if you're here**," I whispered to my brothers. They all nodded sympathetically and hugged me._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

* * *

(Katherine's P.O.V.)

"I'll see ya" he called as he left me. "Sure" I said.

**NEXT DAY**

The sea was getting rough and I wasn't sure if I could handle these waves. Jimmy had talked with the men and we weren't getting through to Carl.

I was dressed today in my blue sundress. It was long and not too big or frilly. In fact it was just right for a regular day.

"WALL THERE'S A WALL AHEAD!" called a voice. I knew straight away that it was Jimmy. I ran outside with Anne. She ran up to Jack as the boat shifted dangerously.

I looked up to see Jimmy at the crow's nest. "Jimmy!" I called. "Kat! What are you doing?! Get back inside!" he yelled. I looked at the side of the ship.

"Kat! Don't!" Jimmy yelled as if reading my mind. I climbed up the side after dropping my shoes back in the room.

"Kat are you crazy!?" he yelled. I started to get scared as the water moved up the ship, but I continued to climb. I made it to the top and Jimmy helped me up.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he yelled as he kissed my forehead and held me close.

"Jimmy, I know what it feels to love someone," I said with my head against his chest. I brought my face up to his, "How?" he asked looking down at me but never letting go as we shifted with the boat.

"It's like your heart is going to explode from your chest. You feel happy whenever you see that person," the boat moved more causing us to fall over a bit.

"But at the same time you start to feel sick" I continued.

"You want to be with them all the time and you feel this change in your whole body!" I yelled as he started to move to see the ships damage.

"The world stops when you're around them and you can't help but feel that you'll never be the same again!" I yelled over the crashing waves.

"I feel that way with you!" I yelled.

He turned to face me suddenly. I looked down. Suddenly I felt a force pull me and I realized it was Jimmy pulling me in by the neck to kiss me. The waves crashed all around but we didn't care.

Then we fell to the ground of the crow's nest. Our lips were still together though and nothing could change this moment. Nothing and no one…

Or so we thought…

* * *

**(Okay so I bolded the parts in the beginning and in the flashback to represent their similarities and why Katherine thought of that particualr part in her life.)**

**Aw! So cute, This is one that really started their relationship. But will it all go downhill from there? The twist in this story is up in the next chapter.**


	10. Kidnapped

**Marvelous Things**

**Twist begins here. This might be the last I put up today, I'm up to chapter 12. I'm working on the rest now.**

**WARNING CHAPTER IS SUPER SHORT!**

**Chapter 10: Kidnapped**

* * *

**Katherine's P.O.V.**

The film crew all went the next day to the island while the rest of us on the ship. I was growing tired of it all. I stayed in my dress seeing as though it was still clean.

The men decided to leave a few minutes later. Jimmy was going as well. "I want to come with you!" I yelled. "You can't, just stay here, you'll be fine." He kissed me hard. "I'll be back before you know it!" he said leaving.

I smiled to myself hoping for the best.

It started to get rainy outside so I ran in and grabbed my pictures. I stuffed them into my pocket and smiled to myself. I needed a picture of Jimmy and me.

All of a sudden I heard a noise. The bottom of the ship was filling with water. "Oh shit" I muttered.

I grabbed my songbook and tore out all of the songs and stuffed them in a small bag. I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I grabbed my shoes and ran upstairs.

The men were beginning to come aboard.

"Jimmy!" I yelled as I saw him drenched and with dirt on him.

I ran up to him and he caught me in his arms. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine with you here" he said smiling. "You're bleeding," I said cupping my hand to his face as he set me down gently. "Really?" he asked feeling the spot I touched.

His hand touched mine and I blushed violently. He brought my hand to his chest and kissed me.

"OY!" yelled Captain Englehorn. "Help the crew!" he yelled and then winked at us.

After it got dark and I helped the crew around I went to go find Anne. I dropped my sweater as Jimmy went to help Mr. Hayes and Captain Englehorn. "I'll see you soon" I said.

I walked the halls to get Anne. "Anne!" I called. "Anne!" I yelled.

"Katherine is that you?" she asked. "Yeah" I said walking into her room. "There's something out there," she said by the window. I looked out another window and saw Jimmy.

He looked up to me and smiled. I waved a little and he couldn't stop looking at me. "Katherine!" yelled Anne. I turned away from the window to see Anne being pulled away by some man, he looked like a native to the island. "Let go of her!" I yelled until soon he grabbed me as well. "Hey! Let Me Go!!!!" I yelled.

He pulled me back and I struggled to keep my arms out, "JIMMY!!!! Please!!! Somebody!!" I yelled.

I screamed as loud as I could but the waves were crashing super loud that night.

All I could do was hope someone was coming to save us…if they found out…

* * *

**Again really short. I know but this was the twist in the story and I wanted to just leave it at a cliffhanger. P.S. I know I spell Anne differently from Ann, I just got into a habit of doing that after having to write a project on Anne Frank. Sorry, lol.**


	11. Sacrifice

**Marvelous Things**

**Okay so I have chapter 12 and 13 typed up and ready to go but I'm not going to put them out just yet, I want to be prepared. Again please see the banners under my photobucket account, the link is on my profile, (I switched the Katherine's look, and I also have banners up for my new Jamie stories as well). Take my poll on my profile as well. **

**Thanks for the reviews and here is my feedback.**

**Reviews:**

**ograndebatata: No, it's not good at all. The natives really don't seem to care how many they get. You'll see what happens in this one. But I'm sure it'll still leave you confused as to what happens next.**

**Bellatrix Kale: Thanks, that was one of my favorites to write. But I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Chapter 11: Sacrifice**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V.**

Katherine continued to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Jimmy! Help! Anyone!" she yelled, "Please…"

There in front of her was the black ocean. The natives pushed Katherine and Anne in. Gasping for breathe, and searching for anyone to come and save them, Katherine resulted in kicking and thrashing. That didn't work well against the natives. They threw Katherine and Anne over their shoulders and began to walk to the opening of the island. Katherine continued to throw punches to the natives back while Anne screamed and whimpered.

Katherine suddenly felt like something bad was going to happen, like the crew wouldn't be able to find them. Like they wouldn't be able to save them.

Would she ever see Jimmy again? She shuddered to think of the fact.

Katherine and Anne were thrown to the ground in front of a native woman. She, like many of the rest of them, was dressed with a headdress and had tattered animal skins wrapped around her. She began to speak in a tongue unknown to both Anne and Katherine.

She looked between the girls and smiled evilly. "Toray, Kong" she whispered. She looked to the other natives who howled and danced.

Anne looked at Katherine, "We have to get out of here," she said.

"I know" Katherine replied searching for a path back to the ship.

There was no way out with the men's hands holding them down. They heard a loud growl and what sounded like huge stomps. Katherine's eyes bulged out of its sockets. "What was that?" she whispered. "I have no idea" Anne replied. _Please save us, _Katherine silently prayed. The growl and loud stomps began again.

The natives wrapped a bone necklace around Anne and shoved her on a large plank, wrapping her arms with bark to large pieces of trees. They turned to Katherine and shoved her on without anything attached to her. Katherine began to wonder, _Why were they doing so much to Anne and giving her a chance to run away?_ Suddenly she realized that they weren't going to let her get away as they moved the plank closer to the other end. It dawned on Katherine; they were keeping her and leaving Anne with something far more dreadful.

Katherine then saw something appear before her and Anne, a beast, no, an ape, a massive one at that. It looked at both them and huffed. Katherine was growing extremely scared as the plank began to separate from Anne.

The ape began to caress Anne's cheek, "Anne…what do I do?" asked Katherine.

"Run" Anne said before screaming. "I'm not going. I'm not letting him take you!" Katherine screamed. The ape looked at Katherine and had a confused expression. He ripped her up off the plank and grabbed Anne as well.

All Katherine could think of was, _Please, anyone save us. Jimmy…_

**Jimmy's P.O.V. (Before Katherine and Anne's kidnapping)**

The water was pouring into the ship causing problems. I tried my best to help, but nothing was really working. I looked to the window to see Katherine looking at me.

I smiled at her and wouldn't let go of her gaze, "Jimmy, stop staring and get to work!" Englehorn yelled. I turned back to the window but she was gone.

I walked back to help the crew when suddenly I was tapped on the shoulder. I was then pulled back, "WHERE'S ANNE!?" Jack yelled.

"HUH?" I asked. "WHERE'S ANNE!?" he asked again.

I turned back around, "I JUST SAW KATHERINE ASK HER!" I yelled back.

Jack handed me the necklace and I froze, "YOU THINK SHE WAS TAKEN?!" I yelled. "POSSIBLY!" he said back.

I remembered seeing Katherine leave the window, whose window was it?

I pulled Jack over to the window, "Whose room is that?" I asked. "That's Anne's room" Jack said. It all made sense, she was with Anne, if Anne's missing…

I began to run through the ship where everyone continued to throw things off. I saw them pick up Katherine's stuff. "HEY!" I yelled ripping it away from them. It was her small bag, I took out her pictures and worn out book and shoved it in my jacket pocket.

I ran back through the ship checking any place I could until I realized, she was gone along with Anne.

"Jimmy! Anyone! Help, please!"

I turned and ran to Mr. Hayes, "We have to go to the island!" I yelled. "What's going on?" he asked.

"They're gone" Jack said.

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think, take my poll, check out the banners, BYE!**


	12. Rescue Begins & Island Curiosity

**Marvelous Things**

**Okay, so this chapter will go between Jimmy and Katherine's time on the island. **

**Thanks for the reviews and here is my feedback.**

**Reviews:**

**ograndebatata: Thanks f****or reading, and the rescue is beginning in this chapter.**

**Bellatrix and Torence: Very cliffy indeed! Hope you like this one.**

**P.S. HP IS OUT IN 2 DAYS! YAY!**

**Chapter 12: Rescue Begins & Island Curiosity**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V.**

Most of the crew came up through the tiny village. Jack, Jimmy, Englehorn and Mr. Hayes ahead of the lot. "Anne!" Jack continued to call as Jimmy called for Katherine.

They truthfully missed them, and feared the worst. They heard a loud scream and a growl. "What in God's name was that?" Englehorn asked looking to the wall. Jimmy and Jack ran ahead.

"Anne! Katherine!" Jack called as the crew held back the natives.

Jimmy looked to the huge wall, "Katherine!" he yelled. "Anne!" he added, not trying to offend Anne nor Jack.

There was another scream and Jimmy then knew for sure that Anne was back there, and if she was then so was Katherine.

Jimmy and Jack ran beyond the wall to see the plank and ripped off bark.

"They're gone!" Jack yelled.

"You can take Hayes, and 15 others." Englehorn said as the crew began to load ammo,

"I'll put a guard on the gate until you return. The rest of you stay with the ship." He said.

Lumpy decided to go to help out his new friend Katherine. While they worked on the ship, she was quite quiet, but she didn't have one bad bone in her body and Lumpy respected that. As long as he was going, Choy would come along too.

Jimmy walked forward with Jack, "Not you Jimmy," Mr. Hayes said sternly.

Jimmy turned to look at him, "Come on Mr. Hayes. Look at them, none of them knows which way to point a gun," he said, anger rising in his eyes.

Mr. Hayes wasn't convinced, "Stay here" he mumbled pushing past him.

Mr. Hayes knew that it would hurt Jimmy seeing as he was getting along so well with Katherine, but he didn't want him to get hurt, or worse have him see her get hurt.

Jimmy pulled him back, "Katherine needs me" he said, "And Ms. Darrow".

"No" Mr. Hayes scoffed and turned back to the rest of the men.

Jimmy was hurt, there was no way Jack got to help Anne and he couldn't help Katherine. Even the whole film crew was going, and Jimmy knew they weren't going to be doing anything but taking shots for the film.

He had to find a way to save her…

* * *

**(With Katherine & Anne)**

Katherine and Anne were being thrown about while Kong ran through the deep forest. While Anne was becoming dizzy and loosing all hope for a rescue, Katherine couldn't help but look around at the beautiful landscape.

There were waterfalls, vibrant colors, plants and creatures that she had never seen before. But the thing that struck her the most was the stars and the sky. Nowhere in New York would you find a better lit up sky. The moon sparkled before her. In spite of all that had happened, she was truly mesmerized by this islands beauty.

Kong stopped and looked at the women. He began to shake them around resulting in them both screaming. Then Katherine thought to herself, _He will put one of us down sooner or later…_

He seemed to have more interest in Anne and flailed her about some more. Katherine thought of the only sensible thing to do. She knew that the ape was named Kong…

"KONG!" she yelled. He stared at her with a look of hatred and confusion.

"Put me down!" Katherine instructed. He stared at her and thought a moment, "Now!" she said with more force.

He put her down, leaving Anne still in his clutches and Katherine stumbled. Looking to her left she saw skeletons and bones. Looking to her right, she saw more of them and necklaces like the one Anne had around her neck. Katherine put it all into place, the natives must sacrifice any person, most likely woman who sets foot on the island. She didn't know why, but it was the only thing she could reason out of this whole mess.

She picked herself up and brushed herself off, "Good, now that we have an understanding." She said directed to Kong who nodded.

"Anne!" she called.

Anne looked down, "I'm going to go back and find them, they should be here by now, for now just sit tight".

"Kong, you don't do anything to hurt her, you understand!" Katherine called. Kong looked down and huffed in the air as if to say, _Yeah, I know._

Katherine gave him a forceful look, which always worked on her brothers. He looked down and nodded, "Good" Katherine breathed out. For Katherine, Kong was very easy to handle, mostly because she had learned to deal with her brothers so well.

She began to walk off.

"Katherine!" Anne called. Katherine turned back to her, "I'll be seeing you," she said. "Not if I see you first" Katherine called.

* * *

Katherine walked through the dark forest. She made the leaves and twigs underneath her feet break and crack under pressure.

She then heard a cracking that wasn't her own; turning to her side she saw a massive dinosaur. She knew it wasn't a meat eater it was an Apatosaurus. One looked down at her taking a leaf from a huge tree.

Her curiosity had gotten the best of her and gotten her into big trouble. _Damn you Harry and Teddy, making me so damn mischievous and daring, _Katherine thought to herself.

Suddenly it put its head near the floor. It was a sort of welcome; Katherine walked up to it and slowly patted its head. She suddenly felt it pick her up by its tail and put it on its back. Katherine situated herself and smiled. This was an amazing experience, one she would never forget.

_He needs a name_, she thought to herself.

"Jimmy" she named him silently.

Katherine thought about Jimmy…was he out looking for her with the rest of the crew? Did they leave? Was she ever to see him again? She didn't know, but she hoped that she would.

She lay her head on its back and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Tell me what you think.**

**Check out the banners for upcoming stories as well, just updated yesterday.**


	13. Stampede

**Marvelous Things**

**Don't kill me if you have been looking at my banners, but I changed the character, again to look like Keira Knightly. I promise I won't be switching it anymore!**

**Here is my feedback to the revies.**

**Reviews:**

**ograndebatata: Yes, she is quite tough. But that's why I love her character. You will soon find out what happens to those characters as well.**

**Bellatrix Kale: Yes dinosaurs! Gotta love em'**

**Chapter 13: Stampede**

**

* * *

****3rd**** Person's P.O.V.**

The men had only a few hours to rest before trekking off through the island.

Mr. Hayes was doing a head count when he recognized someone who shouldn't be there. "Just keep walking, Mr. Hayes. Pretend you didn't see me." Jimmy said.

"Jesus Jimmy!" Mr. Hayes yelled, taking Jimmy's gun.

"Hey I need that!" Jimmy yelled. "I'm not giving you a gun!" Mr. Hayes retorted.

"You were younger then me when they gave you one!" Jimmy yelled. "I was in the army, I was trained I had a drill sergeant. But you, you're a boy who doesn't know what he wants. Trying to save a girl whom you don't even know who she really is! You're only kidding yourself," Mr. Hayes yelled.

Mr. Hayes was a bit ashamed of what he said but he felt it was true, Jimmy didn't know the half of it.

Jimmy was angry and upset, "I'm in love with her!" he yelled. Mr. Hayes was taken back, "That's right I love her! I love her!" Jimmy yelled taking back his gun. "We're not just kidding around, I'm in love with her, okay? I'm in love with her." Jimmy said bringing his voice down.

"I want to help bring her back…them back" Jimmy said.

"Don't make me regret it" Mr. Hayes said before stalking off.

Jimmy smiled to himself; all that he said was true. It wasn't something he planned on happening, but it did, and nothing would change what he felt for her.

* * *

Jack was getting more anxious to rescue Anne and Katherine seeing as they only had a limited amount of time. Mr. Hayes tried to reassure him that they had time. Jack walked to see a huge footprint. "Jimmy…" he said. Jimmy came closer to it, "Is that what took them? Katherine and Ms. Darrow?" he asked. Jack mumbled something along the lines of _I don't know_.

"There's only one creature capable of leaving a footprint that size," Lumpy said. All of the crew turned to him, "The abominable snowman" he said. Jimmy and Jack looked down. "That seems like it's must be 20-25ft" Mr. Hayes reasoned, restraining Lumpy's idea. "The footprint is still fresh" Jimmy said feeling the thumb marks print.

"Carl saw it, let's ask him," Jack said. Mr. Hayes looked around for Jack but couldn't find him.

* * *

Katherine awoke to see 'Jimmy' eating another leaf. There were much more of his kind around them now. Katherine smiled as the dinosaurs all minded their own business. She heard something though and looked down to the ground to see a raptor, "…'Jimmy'" she whispered. 'Jimmy' looked down to see it as well; he picked his tail up slowly and put Katherine up on a high rock. She didn't know the dinosaur well, but she felt saddened as he put her down. She patted his head one last time before he began to run with the others.

Katherine then saw people, Mr. Denham and one of his helpers, Herb. "Oh my God" she whispered to herself as they continued to film, not caring that they might get squashed.

Katherine began to run herself, over the large masses of rock. She began to see the whole crew running for their lives. She ran further until she saw Jimmy, her Jimmy running to save his own life. He was over by the edge and was about to fall off, "JIMMY!" she yelled.

Jimmy turned to the call of his voice. Was he imagining it? "KATHERINE!" he yelled back. "JIMMY RUN!" she yelled and he began to run ahead. Where was she? He had no time to think of that when the rocks began to crumble behind him.

Katherine was following them but on her level there wasn't much danger. She saw Bruce ahead of them all and he pointed his gun towards them. "NO!"

She began to leap over rocks just so that she was closer to where they were. Bruce didn't listen and began to shoot. The dinosaurs all crumbled upon one another until it was a heap of destruction. Katherine looked down at the mess and cried silently. There was no way that they would survive. Her newfound friend was no more.

Jimmy began to climb the wall of vines. He was still searching for her though. Maybe it all was in his head? Maybe not…

Katherine began to walk over the rocks. She was distressed and couldn't go to the other side with the men seeing as the raptors were climbing.

"KATHERINE!" she heard. Turning to see Jimmy on the opposite wall she smiled. "JIMMY!" she yelled a tear streaming in her eye. "I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT!" he yelled. "Okay, RUN JIMMY!" she said seeing the raptors head towards Herb.

Jimmy nodded to her and looked away, it wasn't all in his head…it was real. This whole thing, was real.

* * *

**Okay I know, the dinosaur is gone. (composes self) Be ready because I have chapter 14 typed up and ready to go. Check out the banners and take my poll!**

**Tell me what you're thinking!**


	14. Team Separates & The Log

**Marvelous Things**

**Okay, I have new banners up for my new stories. Check them out on my profile. Take my poll as well.**

**Here is my feedback for the reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**Bellatrix Kale: Glad you can't wait, cause here it is. I can't wait to see HP! Seeing it soon!**

**ograndebatata: Yes poor dinosaur. And yes, they are almost together again. Mr. Hayes meant that Jimmy had just met her and he didn't know her as a whole person. He was trying to say that Jimmy shouldn't be that attached to her because no one on the ship (including Jimmy) really knows her that well. Hope that clears it up a bit.**

**Chapter 14: Team Separates & The Log**

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"Jimmy do a head count. I want to know how many injured and how bad" Mr. Hayes said. "Injured!? For of us are dead!" Lumpy yelled, helping Choy with his injury.

"We gotta get back to the ship! Englehorn sails in 9 hours." Bruce yelled. "So?" Jimmy said growing tired of Bruce. "We have to find them!" Jimmy said. "Did you hear me kid? We're gonna be stranded here. Look fellas, Ms. Darrow and Ms. Harrison were lovely girls. It's a terrible loss and we're all gonna miss em'" Bruce said.

Jack stopped him in his tracks giving him a smug expression. "I always knew you were nothing like the tough guy you are on screen, I just never figured you for a coward" he said before turning around. "Hey pal! Hey wake up! Heroes don't look like me, not in the real world. In the real world they got bad teeth, a bald spot and a beer gut. I'm just an actor with a gun, who's lost his motivation. Be seeing you." Bruce said with a small smile. He walked off followed by few men.

* * *

Katherine began to run through the forest. She was getting tired but she knew now for a fact that the crew was after her now. The more she ran the more she saw new things to gaze at, until she came to a dead end. There was no way to cross. It was at the end of a rock, which led straight to a waterfall. The fall was a long way down, Katherine looked to her sides. There was a vine hanging to the side of her. On an impulse she decided to climb down it. As she made it down further, not daring to look down, she saw something hanging upside down under the rock she was on seconds ago.

A bat, but strangely enough it had, a butterfly's wings. She stared at it awhile and then climbed down slowly again. _Strange _she thought to herself. A while later when she was very close to the water she found another rock to stand on. As she did so, she heard a noise, flying above her were the bats. Trying to stay as calm as possible, she went to the edge of the rock and looked down, _Here goes nothing, _Katherine thought.

She jumped down, screaming while doing so and made a huge splash. She felt the cool water hit her skin with a rush. She came back up and floated awhile before realizing that she needed to start searching again.

She heard a loud growl and looked up, high above her was Kong and Anne. He crawled along the sides down to her while Anne sped off in another direction. Katherine wondered why Kong was running down to her, she got out of the water and saw, an alligator. No wait, two…three of them. They looked different though, bigger. Katherine gulped, "KONG!" she yelled and looked up again to him.

He jumped down hitting the water's surface and scooped her up, putting her on his back. He then began to attack and kill the alligators. Katherine shut her eyes with each thrash. Once he was done, he crawled up the side again until he was at the top where Katherine presumed he resided. He put her in his hand then crawled around the side of a big stone and ran around the sides.

* * *

Jimmy saw strange looking bats and heard a loud noise, a scream of a name. "Katherine…" he whispered. The crew began to go through the forest. They saw a log ahead and heard another loud noise. Ignoring it they started to walk across it.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked. "Mr. Hayes?" he asked again with fear. "If anything happens, I want you to run." Mr. Hayes instructed them.

"I'm not a coward, I ain't gonna run" Jimmy said. Mr. Hayes looked at him, "It's not about being brave, Jimmy" he said. Mr. Hayes walked ahead of them all. The men all had their guns raised.

There was a roaring, "Go back!" Mr. Hayes yelled. "Back across the log!" he yelled beginning to shoot.

"I ain't gonna run!" Jimmy yelled.

"Get Jimmy out of here!" Mr. Hayes yelled.

* * *

Katherine heard screaming and knew it was the crew. Kong didn't seem to care whom it was. He was very angry at the moment. Probably something happened while she was gone. Maybe Anne?

She heard gunshots and began to duck a bit, Kong ran through the small cave and there they were. "KONG STOP!" Katherine yelled. Kong didn't listen and picked up Mr. Hayes in his other hand. "Mr. Hayes, don't do anything to anger him, okay? We could be dead in a flash," Katherine whispered.

"NO! KATHERINE! MR. HAYES!" Jimmy yelled. Katherine turned her head to see Jack holding Jimmy back. She gave him a small smile before crying a bit.

"KONG!" Katherine yelled through her tears. He turned to her, "STOP!" she yelled again, choking up. Kong saw her tears and felt a bit of remorse, "PUT HIM DOWN!" she yelled. He looked at him questionably. "NOW!"

She continued to cry. Jimmy saw this and yelled again, "Stop it! Put them down!" he yelled. Kong looked again to Katherine. He slowly set Mr. Hayes down. He then looked to the rest of the crew and saw Carl filming. Something angered him about this. Full of rage Kong threw Katherine near the log and began to pick up the log and turn it back and forth. Katherine had hit a rock against her head, "NO! KATHERINE!" Jimmy yelled.

Katherine's limb body lay before the crew. Most of them began to shoot. But Kong wouldn't stop. Jimmy tried to get near Katherine but that resulted in Jack grabbing, "What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" he asked. Katherine wouldn't move and Jimmy began to cry. More and more people began to fall off the sides of the log. Mr. Hayes came up near Kong and shot him in the leg. Kong looked down at him and pushed him down. "NO! NO!" Jimmy yelled.

Jimmy looked over to her again, her hair drenched and silently blowing in the small breeze. Her hand lay open facing up against the ground. Jimmy then thought to himself. He took out one of her pictures and asked Jack for his pen. Scribbling as fast as he could he wrote a little message.

He then threw it over to where she was; it landed right under her arm. Jimmy cried once more before the crew began to fall with the log.

He was broken, not only had he lost Katherine but now Mr. Hayes…But did he really loose her?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 15 is in the making. I'm sorry to leave you like that, but I'm still figuring out the next few chapters.**


	15. Don't Forget

**Marvelous Things**

**This is my favorite chapter yet! I think it will continue to be my favorite chapter. Check out the banners, take my poll, yeah...lol.**

**My responce to the reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**ograndebatata: You'll see what happens in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

**Bellatrix Kale: You shall have to figure out and I really hope you enjoy this one.**

**READ ME!: If the words are bold Katherine or Jimmy is hearing it in their head. If it is an italic, it's a flashback. You should get it while you're reading.**

**Chapter 15: Don't Forget**

* * *

Once fallen the crew were at the bottom of a pit.

Jimmy was amongst those who survived the fall. Jack ran over to him. "Jimmy? You all right?" he was wary on whether he was hurt or not. Jimmy turned over to Jack. He started to sob. This was it; this is how it came to. If she hadn't come on this ship this wouldn't have happened…if Mr. Denham hadn't choose this island…if she wasn't captured, this all would have never happened. Then Jimmy began to remember, if she hadn't come on the ship, they would have never met…if Mr. Denham hadn't chosen this island, well, they would have been better. If she weren't captured, she would be safe in his arms.

All of a sudden, there were creatures lurking near them. Insects, big bugs, all crowding near them. Jimmy, Jack, Lumpy, and Carl and all of those that were still alive began to attack. Lumpy was saddened by his loss of his good friend Choy. Carl was outraged because his film had just been reduced to a pile of ruble. Jack wanted to see Anne again and Jimmy, well Jimmy was in the worst shape of them all. He felt he had lost everything and he was going to bash anything that came in his way, starting with these pesky bugs.

* * *

Kong looked down at the small Katherine. She seemed smaller then before. He poked her a minute and felt ashamed…she never hurt him. He heard a loud scream and knew he had to help Anne. Looking back at Katherine one last time, he ran off.

Katherine lay there a while.

**_"My baby, getting married"_**

"_**You are my sunshine little girl."**_

"_**My beautiful girl, don't fear the future. You have all you need."**_

"_**When will you stop growing? I can't stand to see you grow up"**_

She opened her eyes a bit, "What's going on?" she asked herself. She was suddenly all confused. Picking herself a bit off the ground, she saw something underneath her arm,

She picked it up and saw that it was a picture. Underneath it was a little message.

* * *

_Jimmy scribbled as fast as he could._

_I JUST WANTED TO TAKE CARE OF YOU…-Jimmy_

* * *

Looking to the front of the picture, she saw herself with a huge smile plastered across her face. She looked at it a bit confused, 'Kat Before The Meeting'. It was coming back to her now.

**_"You can't say you're not intrigued by me sister"_**

_Katherine crawled out her window with her small bag and her small jacket on. "Katherine," Teddy said. "Yes?" she asked looking up at him. "I'm gonna miss you" he said. All of her brothers looked to her, "I know, and I'm gonna miss all of you." Katherine said crawling back into the room._

_She walked up to a now crying Teddy, "My baby brother…my curious Teddy," Katherine started. "Don't do anything that could get you into trouble, okay? I want to be there when Ma scolds you" Katherine said causing Teddy to laugh a bit through his tears. She opened her arms and he ran to her for a hug. "Don't you get in trouble either, I don't want to be at your funeral, not now not ever," he said. "I promise" Katherine whispered._

Katherine began to walk to the cave with the picture in hand. She began to see the bats, remembering her time at the New York City Zoo.

_**"You'll always be a crazy kook to me, Kat"**_

_Sammy choked up a bit as she walked over to him. "Sammy Wammy Fo Fanny," Kat smiled. He looked down, "My other little brother, my crazy smart brother. Promise me when I get back you'll have a new pile of books that I just, 'Have to read'." Katherine laughed. He had always said that to her. He hugged her tightly and with a muffled cry he said, "I promise Kit Kat"._

Katherine continued to walk through to the other side of the cave. She saw in the distance Kong fighting off a few dinosaurs.

"**No one's as strong as me, Kat, I thought you knew that?"**

_Harry had a look of sorrow on his face but he never showed actual tears to her or the rest of her family. "Harry, tell me, how did you get to be so tough in this strange family atmosphere?" Katherine asked getting closer to her older brother. He laughed, "I can't explain that, but you, are very strong yourself Kat" he said. Katherine smiled and hugged him slowly. He returned the favor._

Katherine walked over to a very large tree. She laid her head against it. She saw a large bird with a much smaller one, comforting it.

"**Be yourself out there Kat, you know I'll love you no matter what"**

_Jeff was sitting down at the moment. Katherine sat down in front of him, "Brother?" she asked. "Yes my dear sister?" he asked tears escaping his eyes. "Will you love me forever, even when I'm gone?" she asked. "What kind of question is that? Of course I will," he said attacking her with a hug. "I can't breathe, Jeff" Katherine huffed out. "Sorry, don't hurt yourself out there" he smiled. "Me? Hurt? Not when I know you guys are home waiting for me," she said with a smile._

Kat then saw Kong with Anne running towards her.

_**"No more running, it's time to face your fears and take the consequences Kat"**_

_Katherine then turned to Bobby, brushing herself off. "Bobby," she cried. He hugged her tightly, "I'll make sure he doesn't come near you again when you come back". "I know, don't think I'll be able to get along knowing that you aren't looking out for me" Katherine sighed. She pulled away._

Anne ran to her and gave her a huge hug. "I missed you," she said. "So did I" Katherine said. "What happened?" she asked. "Nothing, Kong just went medieval, the crew is gone somewhere, I got hurt and was knocked out" she explained as Anne looked her over. "Well we'll have to talk to him about that. You sure you're okay? You seem distant…" Anne questioned. "No, I'm fine" Katherine showed a smile.

"**My boys…my loving boys, you'll be with me no matter what"**

_"You'll always be in my heart, but you got to promise me, while I'm gone, don't worry about me." Kat said to them all as she crawled back out the window. "How can we not worry about you, what if we never see you again?" Jeff asked. "You will," Katherine said and crawled down._

Anne started to yell at Kong until she was sure he was sorry. Kong then picked the girls up putting Katherine on his back and Anne in his hand, and took them to where he presided.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Jimmy saw that Jack had a whole bunch of bugs on him, Lumpy was being eaten alive and Carl was fighting off his own pests. Jimmy grabbed a gun and put in the ammunition. He then became nervous as he pointed the gun to Jack. He needed to get the bugs off. "Kill it," Jack said trying to get them off himself. Jimmy began to shoot, but even though he was killing them, Jack wouldn't stop moving. Fearing he might nick Jack, Jimmy yelled, "Stop moving!"

"_My name's Katherine Harrison, you are?"_

_"Jimmy"_

There was only one bug left, "Stand still" he said again.

Jack chuckled a bit, "I am standing still," he replied holding the bug away from his face. Jimmy got the last bug but then realized that wasn't the least of his worries. More and more bugs were crawling down the sides.

"_You didn't marry him?"_

"_No, that's why I'm here, I ran away. My brothers are the only one's who know," _

"_How old are you?" _

"_Seventeen"_

_"Me too"_

With every hit and thrash Jimmy thought more of Katherine.

_"You should go,"_

"_Hold them for me, and I just want you to know, I want to be friends"_

He realized suddenly that more and more bugs were closing in on them…

"_It's so beautiful," _

"_Yes you are," _

"_Huh?" _

"_Nothing, would you like to dance?" _

"_Sure"_

There were gunshots and he looked above.

"_Don't you ever do that again!" _

"_Jimmy, I know what it feels to love someone," _

"_How?"_

"_It's like your heart is going to explode from your chest. You feel happy whenever you see that person. But at the same time you start to feel sick. You want to be with them all the time and you feel this change in your whole body! The world stops when you're around them and you can't help but feel that you'll never be the same again!"_

There was the rest of the crew.

_**"I feel that way with you!"**_

Jimmy began to feel his whole world crashing. If she were gone, he wouldn't be able to handle himself.

The crew began to pick them up. As they crawled up the wall Jimmy noticed Jack going up the other side. Jimmy then crawled back down and went up on Jack's rope.

As they made it to the top he noticed that Katherine was gone…which meant she was either alive or eaten. Jimmy prayed it was the first one.

"Don't go back it's useless!" Englehorn called. "She was knocked out, okay? She's either alive or somewhere dead and I want to find out!" Jimmy called back.

He thought back to what she said to him one night.

"_You know I always wanted to travel. You know, going to new places, meeting new people. Isn't that fascinating?" _

"_Yeah, this trip should open your eyes to that sort of stuff, considering we're going to be out here until we turn back."_

"_Well yeah but I want to see things, I mean don't get me wrong I loved meeting everyone, well almost everyone,"_

"_Well maybe you will"_

"_How do I know I will?" _

"_I'll go with you,"_

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah, we'll travel together until you meet some nice guy and leave me alone to become a lonely captain like Englehorn,"_

"_Well I would never leave you," _

"_I won't either"_

Jack and Jimmy began to walk into the cave.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**


	16. Kong Captured

**Marvelous Things**

**Okay, this one is almost finished. I should have it done...in the next three days. Then I'm on to a new story, either Jumper or Flags of Our Fathers, you decide. Tell me which one if you are reviewing because I have ideas ready for both.**

**Reviews:**

**My responce to the reviews:**

**ograndebatata: In the next chapter I will show you what happens on the ship after Kong is captured.**

**Bellatrix Kale: Thanks, glad you are back. I'm seeing HP tomorrow! Booyah!**

**Chapter 16: Kong Captured**

* * *

Jimmy was growing very anxious to see Katherine, to figure out what happened to her. He began to get a bit shaky as they climbed to the top of a rock formation. He looked above, there was an arm hanging along the side of the rock above them. "Katherine?" he whispered.

He began to go up faster until Jack pulled him back, "Careful" he said pointing above to Kong. Jimmy nodded and slowed down. He crawled up to see Katherine lying down on a moss covered rock. Her hair had dried, and in her hand laid the picture. Jack went over to Anne, leaving Jimmy to try and shake Katherine awake. "Kat?" he asked shaking her a bit. She turned over near the edge of the rock, "Kat!" he said gripping her arm and pulling her back.

She looked over to him, "Jimmy?" she asked. A smile grew on his face; "Jimmy" she said and wrapped her arms around him. Katherine smiled into the crook of his neck, "I'm never leaving you," she said. "I won't either" he replied.

Suddenly, Jack pulled out his arm to Anne, who was trying not to wake Kong. Kong's eyes popped open to see Jack and Anne's arms inching closer together. "Jimmy" Katherine whispered. Katherine stuffed the photo in her dress pocket.

Jimmy turned to see Kong picking Anne up, "Oh no" he said. Taking Katherine's hand he began to crawl down the rock. He stood with his arms open for her to jump. She did so and they looked back up to see Kong struggling with the bats and Anne and Jack trying to climb down. Jimmy took Katherine's hand again and they began to make a run for it.

As they continued to run, Katherine felt alive, as did Jimmy. They were reunited and no one was going to break their bond again.

Jimmy and Katherine began to run near the edge of the rock. A bat picked them up, Jimmy held on to it as Katherine held Jimmy's upper torso. Looking down she saw water. Fearing the worst, Jimmy kissed Katherine's forehead. Suddenly the bat let go as they inched closer to the water. Katherine, still holding onto Jimmy, brought herself to the surface, pulling him along. He swam ahead of her taking her hand as well. They made it over to the other side of the moderately cold water. Running through the forest became quite a hassle; Jack and Anne ran up behind them.

As they made it over to the bridge, they noticed that it wasn't over to their side. "HELP US!" Jimmy, Katherine, Jack and Anne called. After a long wait and with Kong coming up close behind, the crew finally let it down. As they ran across, they heard Kong itching closer. As they ran in Jimmy let go of Katherine's hand. He ran up to Englehorn and retrieved a weapon. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Jimmy looked at her as though she were clueless, "What do you think? I'm giving him what he deserves." Jimmy said aiming his gun to the opening. Katherine pulled it down, "What happened?" she asked. He looked at her questionably, "Where's the Jimmy I know?" she asked.

He took her hand and put it over his heart, "I'm right here," he said with a tear in his eye.

She pulled it away, "Jimmy, if we leave him alone here on this island, we won't have to worry about it anymore."

He looked down, "He killed so many, and he hurt you. How can you treat him like he isn't an animal?" he asked. Kong began to growl.

"If you do this, I'll never forgive you." She said. "But I have to, for you, for Mr. Hayes, for Lumpy, for everyone," he said raising it again.

"You'll become a monster just like him if you hurt and kill," she said.

Katherine took his face in her hands, "Think of all the stuff that we survived together, I mean, ship wrecks, dinosaurs, alligators, crazy bats," she laughed with tears streaming down her face. "Are we going to let this ape control what happens to us?" she asked. Jimmy looked down, "Please…don't hate me," he said.

"I could never hate you," she said. "I just don't like you at the moment." She pulled away. Jimmy looked after her, leaving him alone with his gun. He looked down at it but brought it back up, ready to shoot.

Kong ran through and just in the nick of time, Carl and the crew held him down with ropes while Anne was crying out for them to stop, Jack holding her back. As Kong began to rip through the ropes, throwing members of the crew around, everyone began to run. Waiting for them outside the small opening was a little boat. Anne was struggling to get back to Kong; she obviously had a strong bond with him. Being on another boat, Katherine couldn't do anything.

Jimmy went to the front of the ship and began to point his gun yelling at Kong at the top of his lungs. He began to shoot. Katherine got up behind him and held his arms, "Just forget it," she whispered to him. He didn't, instead he turned a bit to see her face, but went back to face Kong. Jack tried to rip Jimmy away from Kong as he proceeded towards them, Jimmy pulling him on.

Kong threw the ship to the rock, throwing everyone aboard into the water. Jimmy searched in the water for Katherine, "Katherine!" he yelled. Lying up in the water was Katherine; he swam over to her and put his arms around her. "Kat? Katherine? Please wake up…don't do this to me…not again" he said crying. He looked over to the side of her. There was the picture. He picked it up and shoved it in his pocket. Jack came over to them and pulled them over to a rock where they put Katherine. Jimmy held her hand as they waited for the crew to come over with the little boat. Kong was now laying down in the water, knocked out.

* * *

**She keeps hurting herself, it's mostly Kong doing it though. In this case it was both Jimmy and Kong. Wonder what'll happen...Tell me what you think!**


	17. Before It's Too Late

**Marvelous Things**

**I won't be posting tomorrow so this is the last for the day. I'm in full HP mode, watching the second at the moment.**

**Chapter 17: Before It's Too Late**

* * *

"_**Is she awake?"**_

"_**What's wrong with her?"**_

"_**Has she been out a while?"**_

"_**Katherine?"**_

**_"I love you"_**

Katherine woke up in a room; it was shaking a bit which made her very dizzy.

**_"Wake up squirt time for work!"_**

"_**Baby sis, we gotta go!"**_

"_**No snoring, it's not allowed in this household"**_

"_**No time to sleep, it's a beautiful day!"**_

"_**Wise one, awaken from your slumber"**_

Katherine opened up her eyes, hoping to see her brothers. Instead it was Jimmy, holding onto her hand, asleep. She looked around; she was in a room on the ship. "Jimmy?" she croaked. He awoke in a flash.

She looked at his face. He seemed different; his eyes were bloodshot and had a shadow of black underneath. His mouth was wide open; astonished that she had finally awoken. "Your alive" he whispered and smiled wide. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "You've been out for four days," he said. Katherine got out from under the covers. "Four days?" she questioned. "The ape is being held with us, Mr. Denham wants him for his show…says he'll share the profits, we all know that's a load of bull." He said.

Katherine shot up, "You need to regain your strength," Jimmy said. "I'm fine" she replied before stumbling and falling into his arms. She looked up into his eyes, "I'm so sorry, this wouldn't have happened if I-"

"I don't care, we'll be home soon. That's all I want to do right now." She said. "Are you gonna stay there?" he asked. "Right now…I'm not sure," she said truthfully.

Jimmy was beginning to wonder if he should even stay on the ship. His life was now a sort of an assortment of blank images, ones he couldn't place. He couldn't decide for himself, he began to fear for the future, he began to question his past. "Promise me something, when we get back…if I do choose to stay, don't forget me…" she said, her back turned to him.

He couldn't see this, but she was crying, hot tears streaming down her face. "I promise," he said before walking out of the room and shutting the door. Once he left she went to the door, she laid her head against it and silently cussed herself and cried.

* * *

Jimmy sat on a barrel, looking out to the sunset.

**N/A "You can see the statue of liberty from here…very small of course"-Titanic**

He knew that in a matter of hours they would be back in New York. That thought made him scared, scared to be alone, scared to loose something he cared about, scared to loose himself…

Katherine had no idea where she left her stuff. All her pictures were in her bag and that was somewhere aboard the ship. She began to search everywhere. "Have you seen my-"

Everyone was turning her away, saying they hadn't seen it. "Have you seen my-"

Katherine turned to see Jimmy; he had a bag in his hands. "Thank you," she smiled looking back up at him. "Your welcome" he said, their faces inches away from one another. She had her mouth opened a bit, her eyes piercing into his. He wanted so much as to kiss her, right then, to tell her that he would be with her till' the end. Bt he couldn't because he felt that he wouldn't be with her until the end.

She looked down and turned away. He watched her walk away with a needy feeling surrounding him.

* * *

The ship landed in New York Harbor in less then four hours. It was about 6:00pm by the time they arrived. All of them got off the ship and crowds surrounded to see Kong on the ship. Katherine slipped away from the crowd, not knowing that Jimmy was behind her.

"Katherine!" he yelled. "Yes?" she asked turning to face him. "I just, I wanted to say…I love you. Most passionately. I want to be with you till' the end of forever." He said looking down into her eyes. Katherine was at a loss for words, "But-You're leaving and I can't live knowing that you're on the other side of the world" she protested. "But I won't, Englehorn isn't ready to go on another long voyage…I doubt he's sailing again. I'm staying here…with you." He said.

"Where will we go?" she asked. "Anywhere, everywhere" he answered. "I need to see my family, my brothers, I promised," she said. "Then you will" Jimmy said. "Okay, okay. Well I need to go now," she said. "Wait" he pulled her back into his grasp.

He gently put his hand on the side of her face, taking a strand of hair away from her eyes. He pressed his lips lightly against hers, she responded by pushing her head up a bit and wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning her round and round.

He set her down on the ground, a smile plastered across both their faces.

"Get ready for your worst nightmare" she said with a smile.

* * *

**Next one will be out in a few days. **

**Sneak Peek:**

**Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed her head off. This was the best moment of her entire life. "Well, who's this?" he asked.**


	18. Family Reunion

**Marvelous Things**

**HP was amazing!!!!**

**Response to reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**ograndebatata: In the next chapters coming up you are sure to know what's up with Englehorn. After all, the story will be done very soon.**

**Bellatrix Kale: Fluffy pancakes are the best! Hope you like this one!**

**Chapter 18: Family Reunion**

* * *

Katherine walked with Jimmy, her hand in his. She stopped at a house between to high buildings. Her house. She looked up at it, "I don't think I can do this…" she said. "Huh?" he asked.

She turned to face him, "I haven't seen them in- I don't know how long" she said. "I can't do it"

"Yes you can…I should be the one worried. You have a lot of brothers from what I've seen, I could be dead in a second" Jimmy said causing Katherine to laugh. "They'll love you!" Katherine exclaimed taking his hand.

Jimmy stayed in place, "Maybe I should stay back for a while, you tell me when to come in," he suggested. "Oh fine…you big baby" she mumbled and walked to the door.

She turned one last time to Jimmy and shot him a nervous look. He gave her a thumbs up and the door opened. "Look we don't want anymore of them stupid offers-"

Teddy stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Kat?" he asked with an unbelievably wide grin on his face. "The one and only!" she replied. "Oh my God!" he yelled and brought her into a huge bear hug. He spun her around as he picked her up a bit off the ground. He had gotten quite strong and was at least two inches taller. "Have you been good?" she asked. "Better now that you're here!" he exclaimed.

"Does thane ears deceive me?" called a voice. Sammy walked into the room, a pan with eggs on it he dropped to the floor. "Katherine!" he yelled as he practically ran her over. "Any good books?" she asked. "Well…no but there is one I know you'd love to read again," Sammy said going over to the living room. There was an old tattered book with a forest green cover, "I found it in Ma's old stuff" Sammy said with a grin. "Jane Eyre?" Katherine said picking it up. Her favorite book was in front of her, one she thought she lost forever. Katherine had gone to the public library one day in search of a book and found Jane Eyre. She spent the entire day reading it in an old brown leather chair in the back of the library. Sammy knew she loved it and once she came across it at a leather bound bookstore she had to buy it.

After being forced to marry Sawyer, her mother packed her stuff away in random boxes. Katherine was never able to find her favorite book. "Thanks Sammy!" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Boys, when are we heading out to see-"

"Please tell me the end of that sentence is 'your beautiful sister!'" Katherine said to Harry cheekily. Harry was stunned, "No mirage right, you're the real Katherine!" he asked. She smiled and ran up to him and gave him a big hug, unable to wrap her arms around his muscles. "Where's my other brother's?" she asked as she pulled away. "Well, Jeff should be on his way home and Bobby is out with Dad. They've gone to get tickets for this show, a Jack Driscoll thing." Harry explained. "But what about you Kat? What's been up with you?" asked Sammy.

Katherine grinned, "I met someone, I really hope you like him" she said going to the door. She looked out the small window to see Jeff shaking hands with Jimmy. "Oh, a him, eh?" Teddy asked with a mischievous grin. "Yes a him. A him who is talking to Jeff right now" she said opening the door. "Katherine!" yelled Jeff.

Jeff ran over to her and almost knocked her over. Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed her head off. This was the best moment of her entire life. "And who's this?" he asked. "This is Jimmy, he's an acquaintance of mine." Katherine said. She took Jimmy's hand and took him over to her brothers. "Jimmy this is, almost all of my brothers. This is Teddy,"

Teddy shook his hand and smiled big. He was almost as tall Jimmy and something told Jimmy that he would be taller.

"And this here is Sammy" Katherine continued. Jimmy saw another boy step forward, the same features as the other boy, but shorter and with glasses. He shook his hand as well.

"And Harry," Katherine introduced. Harry walked forward, he and Jeff were both taller then Jimmy and he wanted to make an impression. Katherine pulled him back after they shook hands and shot Jimmy a nervous glance. "And you've met Jeff" Katherine finished off.

"Where did you meet?" Jeff asked as he helped Sammy clean up the mess he made. "Um…a ship" Katherine said. "Katherine Harrison went on a ship?" he asked. "Yes, apparently it was a place that a movie picture was being filmed on at the time" Katherine explained. "You see…Jimmy was already working on the ship. I met him and we had a lot of fun, talking and laughing together. Then we got in trouble…" she said. Her brothers all looked up to meet their eyes. "Teddy, you said not to stay out of trouble, and if it weren't for Jimmy, I'm afraid you might have been going to my funeral…" Katherine said beginning to cry. Teddy came over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Kit Kat, you're okay…it's fine. You're alive and we're all thankful for it. Wait till' Bobby, and Dad and Mum see you" he said kissing her forehead.

"Right, how are they?" she asked. "Well, when they first figured out, heartbroken" Sammy said.

"Yeah, but then Mum started to go in a whole rant about how you needed to marry Sawyer." Jeff said. "Is she still going to make me marry him?" Katherine asked gripping Jimmy's hand.

Jeff looked down along with Teddy, Harry and Sammy.

"But…I'm in love with Jimmy. I don't want to" Katherine whispered. "Wait, you're in love with him?" Harry asked.

Katherine just realized she said it aloud, "Yes…I do" she smiled. "And you?" the boys asked standing up. Jimmy stood as well and picked Katherine up with him. "Yeah…she's my whole world," he said.

Jimmy waited for the worst until the boys all attacked him with a hug bringing him to the ground. Katherine put her head against the wall, smiling at her playful brothers. "Don't kill him!" yelled Katherine. "Who's killing?" Harry asked.

"Yes who is killing?" called a voice. Katherine turned around. "Daddy!" she yelled and ran into his arms. "Oh, is this really my Katherine!?" he asked enthusiastically. "Yes Father!" she said. "Whom are they 'killing'?" he asked. "I'm Jimmy sir!" Jimmy yelled. "Go meet him. I'm going to say hello to Bobby" Katherine said before running out the door. Coming up the steps was Bobby. He dropped his tickets and ran to Katherine. "My sister!" he exclaimed. "My brother!" she yelled back. "Mum! Come here, you won't believe this!" he yelled. Katherine stood behind him as her mother came into view.

"What is it Bobby. You know I c-"

Katherine smiled and stepped forward, "Hello Mother" she said.

"Is this really my baby? My beautiful daughter in the flesh!" she questioned as she took Katherine's face in her hands. "Yes it's me Mum" Katherine said. "Oh, my dear girl. I missed you terribly!" she said holding her close.

"Come you two. Let's talk about what happened" Bobby said picking up the tickets and going inside. Katherine and Mrs. Harrison followed and closed the door behind them.


	19. Reactions

**Marvelous Things**

**Watching Pride & Prejudice has caused me to come up with this chapter. We are very close to the end, in fact it may only be 2-3 more chapters longer. I have started my HP story and am getting ideas for Flags of Our Fathers and Jumper. Take my poll and check out the banners.**

**Reviews:**

**ograndebatata: You will see how her parents react to Jimmy in this one and yes all the rest will be cleared up in the following chapters.**

**Chapter 19: Reactions**

* * *

Jimmy was shaking hands with Mr. Harrison when Katherine and her mother entered. "Katherine? Who's this?" her mother asked with a fake smile. "This is Jimmy." Katherine said taking his hand. "Jimmy who?" her father asked. "Jimmy…"

"Hayes, Jimmy Hayes" Jimmy said putting out his hand to Mrs. Harrison. She shook it and sat down. "So, sweetie, are you two friends?" she asked smiling a completely fake smile. "Actually," Katherine said gripping Jimmy's hand; "We're in love" she smiled. Her parents were speechless.

* * *

Jimmy was pacing outside the house as all of Katherine's brothers watched. "Mom and Dad have to accept this or Katherine's going to leave again" Teddy said. "I know brother" Jeff said. "I know".

* * *

"This cannot go on any longer. You are to tell him you can never see him again." Mrs. Harrison said in the kitchen as she scrubbed away on dirty dishes. "You have a suitor who has been waiting for you for months and you are not to delay him any longer".

Katherine looked to her father pleadingly. He looked away causing Katherine to sigh heavily. "Mother you don't understand. I ran away because of him!" Katherine yelled.

Mrs. Harrison turned to her daughter, "So you put us through all this misery to run away from the one thing that could save your family?" she questioned loudly. "Oh mother don't be so rational, you know that this family can stand perfectly on it's own!" Katherine replied. Mrs. Harrison broke a dish, "You will marry him! Understood!" she yelled. Katherine glared, "You cannot make me!" she yelled.

"Tell her she must marry him!" she said in a hushed tone to Mr. Harrison.

Katherine ran to the back of the house. They had a small area to which they could lounge and watch the skyscrapers in the backyard. Katherine rested her head against a column holding the house up. It was about to get very dark soon and she couldn't tolerate staying in a house with her mother any longer, not with her acting this way.

"Katherine, your mother wishes you to stay away from this boy." Mr. Harrison said. Katherine turned to him, tears streaming down her face. He turned seeing her tears, "She will hate you forever if you do not marry him…he has been invited to the house tonight, just now…" he said before leaving her alone.

Teddy had his head against the door when it swung open and hit him in the face, "Ouch" he said before rubbing his face and cursing under his breath. Teddy slid his body against the wall so his father could pass. He walked slowly over to Katherine. "We heard" Teddy said. "Oh Teddy" she cried holding him tight, "How could she do this to me?"

"I don't know dear sister," he said. "But, me and the boys have been talking. We have a plan which we hope will work" he grinned mischievously.

* * *

"She doesn't wish to see you again, you will leave now," Mrs. Harrison said to Jimmy outside. "She what?" Jimmy asked. "She said that seeing her family again has made her realize that she is needed more here," she continued. "But, she would have told me" Jimmy said. "She said she's found someone more appropriate" Mrs. Harrison replied.

"Appropriate…"

Jimmy looked around before coming to meet Mrs. Harrison's eyes. "Did-could, could you tell her that I'm sorry if I hurt her in any way?" he asked. Mrs. Harrison smiled, "Yes of course" she said.

Katherine was upstairs in her bedroom looking down at a heartbroken Jimmy, unable to do or say anything. Sammy came to her room and lay down the copy of Jane Eyre. "Sorry," he mumbled desolately.

* * *

As Jimmy walked away, coming down the street was Sawyer. He smiled to Mrs. Harrison who welcomed him humbly. Katherine began to read Jane Eyre through her sorrows.

_"I have told you, reader, that I had learnt to love Mr. Rochester: I could not unlove him now, merely because I found that he had ceased to notice me -- because I might pass hours in his presence, and he would never once turn his eyes in my direction -- because I saw all his attentions appropriated by a great lady, who scorned to touch me with the hem of her robes as she passed; who, if ever her dark and imperious eye fell on me by chance, would withdraw it instantly as from an object too mean to merit observation. I could not unlove him, because I felt sure he would soon marry this very lady -- because I read daily in her a proud security in his intentions respecting her -- because I witnessed hourly in him a style of courtship which, if careless and choosing rather to be sought than to seek, was yet, in its very carelessness, captivating, and in its very pride, irresistible."_

Katherine blew out her candle through her tears and fell asleep hoping that Teddy and her brother's plan would work.

* * *

Jimmy walked down aimlessly through the streets of New York before finding Englehorn on the dock. "Where's Katherine?" he asked. Jimmy cried onto Englehorn's shoulder, "She's…gone" he sobbed. Englehorn patted Jimmy on the back, "We have to wait in New York a while before we sail, if Carl is willing to pay we need to wait until the show begins. It could take months." Englehorn said. "Okay, as long as we get away soon" Jimmy said.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and any HP fans please read my new story!**


	20. Plan Begins

**Marvelous Things**

**Okay, I've been getting even more inspiration to complete this. The plan will be explained in this one, I don't really like it much but, I don't care because it doesn't take up too much of the story.**

**Reviews:**

**Britannia Muse: Lol, your review made me giggle, which I never really do. Yes, Jamie Bell is the BEST! Love him!!! Thanks for reading.**

**ograndebatata: I don't like them much either but soon in the story you will see the good side to her father. I love the boys myself, Teddy being my favorite because he reminds me of myself and my friends. I'm glad you liked the small moment between Englehorn and Jimmy as well.**

**Chapter 20: Plan Begins**

* * *

**1 Month Later**

Through Katherine's tears and frustrations, she had to go with her parents and brothers to a special dinner. She knew that it meant she was to see Sawyer. She loathed him. Her parents told her that soon her frustrations would be over, yet she knew is she married him, they would just continue.

This was the opening of King Kong and her mother had gotten tickets with the help of Sawyer. Her mother was interested in seeing the beast that had had her daughter in his clutches for such a long time. But then again, she also wanted to be at one of the most glamorous theater openings.

At the moment, her brothers and father were all waiting for Mrs. Harrison to finish up Katherine's hair. It was in a big bun atop her head with her curls loosening. "I swear your hair will be the death of me. But, it's worth it, after all your Sawyer is very keen on marrying you." Mrs. Harrison smiled. Katherine continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror; it was as if she had lost something, a part of herself. "Oh stop Katherine. You know that boy was no good for you." Her mother said. _He wasn't good enough for __**you**_ Katherine thought to herself.

"There, done. Now let me get a look at you," she said taking Katherine's hands who pulled them away. Katherine was dressed in a white dress, attached to her skinny frame. It was long and flowed in the back. Teddy and Sammy had already begun to see that Katherine was fully ready for the plan. "Hopefully this works" Sammy said. "We've been working on it for a month, it'll be fine" Teddy whispered back as Katherine and their mother came into view. "Kit Kat, you look great" Jeff said. For a moment, Katherine smiled to her brother. She hadn't smiled for the longest time.

Teddy took his sister's arm and she laughed as he began to skip with her. "Glad to hear you're happy again sister" he said. "If this works I will so owe you," she whispered. "I know" he replied with a smile.

They made it further down the street stopping in front of the restaurant. It was quite normal, a place where they had gone many a time. It was the place Katherine worked at. "Have you ever found a better place?" Teddy asked in a snobby voice. "No, on the contrary I have not dear brother. I suppose we will have to make do with the fact that mother could find such a grand area!" Katherine said in the best British accent she could.

"I see you are quite happy," said a voice Katherine despised to hear. She turned to see Sawyer staring down at her, a smirk planted on his face. "Why should I not? I am with all the people I love," she said smiling a fake smile. He put out his arm, "Come Katherine" he said. Katherine turned to her brother who winked. "Why of course" she said putting his arm over his.

After being seated Katherine began to stare into space. There was one person whom she loved that was not with her…

They began to eat a while. After Katherine finished her small meal in which her mother insisted she ate, she turned to the stage she had always stood at. "May I have the next dance Miss. Harrison?" questioned Sawyer. "You may" Katherine replied. Teddy stepped forward, "If you don't mind buddy boy, would you please leave me and my sister a moment to talk?" he asked. "But of course" Sawyer said.

Teddy pulled her aside, "Do you have any idea what you just did?" he asked a look of disapproval on his face. "I can start the plan now, I am ready" she said. "You sure?" he asked. "Yes" she replied. "Okay, remember, once we get to the theater, we'll take over" Teddy said. Katherine nodded.

Katherine walked over to Sawyer. "You seem to not like me much," he said taking her hand in his. "I just didn't like the fact that I never had a say in this situation" Katherine said as she put her hand on Sawyer's shoulder, "But now I don't mind it" she said with a smile. She rested her head on his chest.

The plan was an assortment of things; Katherine was to make Sawyer believe she was head over heels in love with him. Once he completely believed it, she was going to leave him to her brothers. Teddy and Sammy had met a girl who had been in love with Sawyer for a long time while Katherine was away and convinced her to go with them to the show. Then they would set her up with Sawyer while Katherine was free to do whatever she wanted. But, the only thing they needed to make sure to happen is for Sawyer to kiss this other girl. Then Katherine was to find them and pull the marriage off, leaving their mother with no reason for them to stay together.

Complicated, but their only hope to work.

After a while of dancing, Sawyer noticed that Katherine must have really cared for him, considering she hadn't pulled away at all. She didn't shudder at all. He was beginning to see that she could possibly love him.

* * *

Jimmy was getting changed for the night. Englehorn and the rest of the crew that was still alive were going to see Kong, no matter how much they despised it; it had been a free ticket. He began to change into a rented tux that he hated to wear. "You have the ticket Jimmy?" asked Englehorn, he himself dressed in a tux. Jimmy went over to his clothes and searched the pockets. He picked out two things, the ticket and the picture of Katherine. "Got it!" he called, shoving them both in his tux pockets.

* * *

**Story is almost completed, and I'm happy to say I made it to chapter 20.**


	21. Plan Unravels

**Marvelous Things**

**I'm pretty sure the next one will be the last, but who knows there could be two more. I personally hate this one.**

**Reviews:**

**ograndebatata: Okay, the tux's were rented, so I guess that could count as more money then they have. But, Carl, being nice only once in his life, gave them the tickets free. Hope that clears it up.**

**Chapter 21: Plan Unravels**

* * *

Katherine and her family were beginning to walk to the theater; Teddy began to come up behind Katherine and Sawyer. "You ready to cut your losses? Sammy will be waiting for you," he asked. "Yes" she whispered. "Um, Sawyer, I wonder, have you met Miss. Tatum?" asked Teddy leading Sawyer away. Katherine started to walk ahead of her family with her mother on her heals.

"I see you've been having fun with Sawyer" she said. Katherine was skimming the crowd looking for Jimmy, hoping maybe; just maybe she could see him again. "Well, I suppose I don't have a choice anymore" Katherine said. "Right you are darling" Mrs. Harrison said. "Would you excuse me mother? I'll meet you inside if I could have my ticket" Katherine said with her hand out. Her mother gave her a ticket and Katherine scampered off.

She walked to the front of the line and asked if she could go to the bathroom, showing them her ticket. They allowed her in and she ran off to the bathrooms. She decided that she would spend the whole evening searching for Jimmy. She needed to be with him, no matter what her parents said.

* * *

Jimmy was sitting stiffly with Englehorn by his side. He was waiting impatiently for the show to begin so they could get the hell out. Jimmy took out her picture for a moment, stroking the back writing he remembered so vividly scribbling. "Explain this to me, if you're so over the girl then why do you carry a picture of her in your pocket?" Englehorn asked causing the hairs to stand up on Jimmy's neck. "It's not that I'm over her, I'm just…."

"If you still love her then why don't you just tell her?" asked Englehorn. "Her mother said she doesn't want to speak to me again" Jimmy shrugged and turned his attention back to the stage. "Fine, but if she didn't want to speak to you again, why is she standing over there staring at you?" asked Englehorn. Jimmy followed Englehorn's gaze and landed his sights on Katherine.

She looked beautiful, he couldn't deny it, and she wasn't with her family. "I'll be right back," Jimmy said before stumbling over the seats. Katherine laughed a bit seeing Jimmy blush and stumble some more. He came over to Katherine and looked down, "How you been?" he asked. "Horrible without you," she answered.

"Really?" he asked with a tinge of happiness. "I mean…it's not that I don't want you to not be happy, surely I don't want you to feel horrible either. It's just I'm glad you're not happy because I'm not-"

Before Jimmy could ramble on any longer, Katherine's lips crashed on his. He responded with wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring that she might get caught. "Whatever my mother said to you was a complete lie. I don't want to marry Sawyer you know that, I want to be with you. Forever" she said.

"Me too" he replied smiling. "I have to go, my brother has this whole plan and we hope it doesn't backfire, but please, when the show's over come to my house," she said. "Of course" he replied.

Katherine ran back to the entrance and saw Sammy standing alone. "What's going on?" she asked. "Well, Sawyer and that girl are really hitting it off," he said. "Good, no kissing though?" she asked. "None, but she sure wanted to, hinted it like crazy" he said. "Okay, well maybe it'll happen soon" Katherine said taking Sammy's hand. They walked over to her family to see the girl named, Georgina walking away. Soon, Sawyer followed. This was it. Katherine and Teddy followed after them to see they were on their way to a bathroom. Teddy and Katherine couldn't help but giggle.

Then it was the moment, "Okay scream in 3, 2, 1"

Katherine screamed so loud, "Sawyer! That is it! Another girl? The wedding is over!" she yelled seeing Sawyer and Georgina in a tight embrace. She ran off with Teddy ahead of her, both laughing their heads off. "Wait! Katherine!" yelled Sawyer taking her arm and spinning her around. Her smile was gone.

"I don't want to see you ever again, it's over!" she yelled. "I thought it would be okay considering you were kissing another guy," Sawyer hissed. Katherine glared at him. "Let's get this straight, I don't love you, you don't love me. My parents don't need to know about that, all they need to know is that we are over" she said. "I don't think I can do that," he said. "Oh really? Then maybe I'll tell Georgina that you almost took advantage of me in front of my brothers" Katherine said. "You wouldn't," he said. "You took my vulnerability as a joke, well now you're the hopeless one. Goodbye" Katherine said before walking off.

After a huge speech by Carl, Kong was shown on the stage. Katherine noticed that the helpless girl wasn't Anne at all. She knew Kong was getting furious and in a moment of weakness, she turned to her mother. "Mom, Sawyer and I are over and don't say it's my fault, he was kissing another girl." Katherine said before taking her stuff. "Where on earth are you going?" asked Mrs. Harrison. "To see an old friend," Katherine said. "But-"

"Oh for once in your life would you leave me alone!"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. I personally think it sucked. **

**I'm almost done and am now starting up my HP,and now under pre-prodction (lol) Flags of Our Fathers, Jumper and Boy Meets World stories. If you review, tell me which one you would like to see out of the last 3. Boy Meets World would be Eric Matthews/OC.**


	22. The End

**Marvelous Things**

**This one got finished today because of two songs, 18th Floor Balcony by Blue October and Island by The Starting Line. It's the end!!!!**

**Reviews:**

**Bellatrix Kale: I too love the brothers. Especially Teddy, he's my fav OC brother. Mostly cause he reminds me of myself and my friends. It's finished now though!**

**ograndebatata: That's fine, but yeah I didn't like the last chapter either.**

**Here it is, the end. I feel it sucks. Thank you my reviewers and thank you to all who read and stuck with it.**

**Chapter 22: The End**

* * *

Katherine walked over to where Jimmy sat and led him outside. "What are you-?"

"No time, Kong is about to go insane and so is my mother" Katherine said before running down the street, "Remind me where we're going…"

"Anywhere but here!" she yelled. She dragged Jimmy and led him near the Empire State Building. "Ever been to the top?" she asked. "No, never" he replied. "Well let's go," she said. "Wait, don't you need money for that?" he asked. "Not when your brother has a job at the front desk" she said with a smile. Jimmy smiled at her, "Wait a second," she said. She pulled out her hair clips and let her wavy curls dangle over her shoulders. "That's better," she said. "Very" Jimmy sighed.

Katherine took his hand again smiling, and leading him to the front door. "Wait a second" he said before pulling her back. "Look at that" he said pointing up. There above the top of the Empire State Building was a glowing moon. "It's so beautiful," Katherine murmured. "Whoa, head rush!" she said before putting her head back down. Jimmy laughed, "Yep, now I've got it" he said rubbing his neck.

"Come on!" she called running to the front desk after seeing Ernie at the door. "Hey Paulie! My friend and I are just going up, knew you wouldn't mind! Bye!" Katherine called as she and Jimmy ran to the elevators. Paulie smiled and shook his head before going back to work.

Katherine and Jimmy stumbled into an open elevator. After getting inside, they were alone. Katherine tilted her head back against the back of the elevator looking at the floor number. Jimmy was fumbling with his thumbs.

Jimmy turned to Katherine and smiled to himself, he was so lucky to be with her. Katherine saw Jimmy looking at her out of the corner of her eye and turned her head. "What?" she asked. "Nothing, you look really pretty," he said.

A grin played across her lips, "Thanks, you look very handsome," she said playing with her hair.

Jimmy smiled, "You're very different from most people I meet," he said. The elevator came to a stop. "Here we are," she said.

She skipped over to the center, Jimmy walking slowly behind her. She continued to skip over to the observation deck. "You're so brave," Jimmy continued, as she attempted to lean over to the edge of the rail. "And smart, really modest…but I think there's a reason for that modesty" he said.

"What would be that reason?" asked Katherine as she continued to look at the city below her.

"You think that nobody gives a shit…you think that if you died, no one would come to your funeral, but they would. You seem to have a sort of reserve to things because you think that in other peoples eyes that, it doesn't matter. But it does…"

Katherine turned to face him, a smile on her face. Jimmy walked over to the other side of the observation deck. It was deserted that night. The wind began to pick up.

"If you ever feel that no one cares…I'm here. And if you ever need anyone to talk to…"

Jimmy began to cry a bit looking at the sight below him. The city was lit up and was beautiful as ever. Katherine began to walk over to Jimmy. He turned to face her, looking down at the sight of her hair blowing in the wind. "Why don't you look at me Jimmy?" she asked.

"I'd like to say how beautiful I think you-"

Katherine took his face in her hands and smashed her lips upon his. He was taken back, sure, but he wanted this moment to last forever. He took her head in his hands and kissed back. All the love they had for one another was in that moment and that kiss.

They didn't even hear the screams coming from below; all they heard was the beating of their hearts.

But they did soon feel something crawling up the sides of the building causing them to shake.

"Oh shit" Katherine said as she looked over the sides to see Kong and Anne coming into view. "We have to get down from here," she said. "Where are we gonna go?" he asked. "No idea!" she yelled as they went to the elevators. As they got inside Katherine began to twiddle her fingers. Jimmy put his hand in hers, "It's fine" he reassured her. "Okay…I guess" she replied.

As the elevator came to a stop, Jack pushed Katherine and Jimmy aside as they stepped out. "What's going on?" Katherine asked as Jack kicked in two men. "Go to the top!" he yelled pressing the buttons. "It's Anne," he said. Jimmy and Katherine ran outside to see Kong and Anne were no longer scaling the sides. "Oh no" Katherine whispered.

"We have to get out of here," Jimmy said. "I have to find my brothers" Katherine said. Most people were running in the streets, there were a lot less people so Katherine guessed that the people had all scrambled away while they were on top of the world.

Katherine and Jimmy ran down the streets of New York City going as fast as they could to Katherine's house. "Kat!" yelled Teddy. "We thought we lost you!" he said running over to Katherine and Jimmy. "How's mom?" asked Katherine. "Of course upset, but I don't think she's very happy you're with Jimmy right now" Teddy said pointing to the window.

* * *

Mrs. Harrison was seated in the living room with her sons and Katherine. Jimmy was in the other room with Mr. Harrison. Katherine hoped that this would work. "Katherine, I'll see you now" called Mr. Harrison. Katherine stood and saw Jimmy leaving her parents room. She smiled at him before closing the door and sitting down in front of her father.

* * *

Jimmy and the family sat there with little to say. Just staring back at one another occasionally. "So, you want to be with my daughter?" asked Mrs. Harrison. "Very much so" Jimmy replied. "You care for her?" she asked. "More then myself or anyone else for that matter" Jimmy said almost immediately. "Do you love her?" she asked. "Yes…yes I do," he said. "No one could love her like I do…not even you" he said. Mrs. Harrison looked up…

* * *

"I was worthless my whole life, no one ever gave a shit except for Teddy, Sammy, Jeff, Bobby and Harry. And don't say that you do because I know that you and Mum, really could care less at this point…

"When I left, I was sure to come back in secret…to visit for a few moments and then run away again…but then I met Jimmy. We were great friends and then I was sure I felt something. He was a fool about so many things, not telling me how he truly felt…but then so was I."

"You do love him don't you?"

"Very much so" she answered through tears.

"Well then I give you my blessing." Mr. Harrison said. Katherine ran into her father's arms. "Thank you father!" she exclaimed.

Katherine opened the door to see Jimmy stand up. "So?" he asked. She nodded. "Will you-?"

"Yes!" she said before tackling him with a hug. "Yes!" she cried. "Time to attack boys" came a voice. Before they knew it, both Katherine and Jimmy were attacked with hugs from Teddy, Sammy, Harry, Jeff and Bobby. Mrs. Harrison saw the love in Jimmy's eyes as he talked about her and could tell that he could make her happy.

* * *

Katherine and Jimmy had decided to go with Englehorn to travel to Europe. It was what Katherine had always wanted and she had yet to say goodbye.

After giving a huge hug to her father it was time to say goodbye to her brothers. They all gave a huge hug to both Katherine and Jimmy and were about to send her off.

"Katherine?" came another voice. "Yes?" she asked seeing her mother. "I…I love you, and I'm happy for you" she said. Katherine smiled, "Thanks mom" she said and gave her a quick hug. "I've got to go though," she said. "That's alright," said Mrs. Harrison.

"I LOVE YOU!" yelled Katherine as she and Jimmy set off down the road. "WE LOVE YOU TOO!" called the Harrison's.

"So, you ready to get married?" he asked. "Where?" she asked. "I was thinking, when we get off the ship." He smiled. "Sounds perfect" she replied.

* * *

Katherine and Jimmy were married in Ireland the moment they got off the ship. When asked to wear a certain dress, Katherine responded by pulling out her favorite white one that she wore to the opening of Kong. They learned the fate of the ape and that Carl Denham was in jail at the moment. Englehorn had gotten all the profits of the first night and shared a bit with each crewmember. Jack and Anne had decided to stay in New York before going to a small area upstate, quiet, secluded, just what they needed at the moment.

Bobby had gotten married shortly after Katherine left and has four children. Jeff as of now owns the old restaurant in which Katherine used to work. Harry had decided to go to war in 1939, he survived luckily, but lost many friends along the way. The minute he got home he proposed to his girlfriend. Sammy is now working at the New York City Public Library and sends books whenever he can to Katherine. Teddy however, decided that he himself would travel, but after a while he stopped doing that and is now taking pictures.

Katherine and Jimmy had two kids, one named David, the other John. After a while, Englehorn gave Jimmy his ship because he had decided to stay in the Mediterranean area. So Katherine and the kids now live at sea with Jimmy.

* * *

**THE END!**

**FINALLY!!!! Now on to Harry Potter!**

**Tell me which you would like to see, Boy Meets World (Eric/OC), Jumper (Griffin/OC), or Flags of Our Fathers (Iggy/OC)!**


End file.
